A Deer in the Wolf's Den
by Doctor Who's Lost Companion
Summary: A knock at the door. A decision to make. One of them is life changing, but is it wrong or right? WhipsandWeepingAngels from tumblr: Molly; DWLC: Jim and Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

**A Deer in the Wolf's Den**

**Chapter 1**

****_Hello. Been a long time. _

_ -JM_

****_Jim ... Why are you texting me? _

****_Because, can't an old friend say hi? Now please let me in. The hallway stairs could use some color, much too dreary. _

_ -JM_

Molly stared wide-eyed at the phone. Not only was Jim Moriarty _contacting_ her- he was outside? She glanced at her door. She shouldn't let him in. He was a dangerous criminal and couldn't possibly be up to any good. Any responsible adult would call the police, run, do _anything_ but open that door... But she couldn't help herself- as they say, curiosity killed the cat, and Molly was too curious for her own good. There was a need to know why he'd come here, so she went to the door, hesitating for a moment before finally opening it.

"Hullo there," Jim smiled pleasantly, "Thank you, I was becoming bored out there."

"Wh- what are you doing here?" Molly asked, refusing to move out of the way to let him into her flat, "What do you want?"

Hands in pocket, the Consulting Criminal gave a simple shrug and chewed on his gum.

"Just wanted to stop by for a visit. Please? Come on, I'll make tea for you since I didn't ring ahead of time." Carefully, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a slight squeeze, "Molls?"

The man would come inside even if Molly didn't let him. Tensed, she glanced at his hand on her shoulder- he was probably going to push her aside even if she said no.

"Fine," she replied, stepping back so he could enter and remove his hand off her.

"Thank you," inside, Jim made his way to the kitchen, everything was where it used to be, teabags and all. Kettle full, he let it warm and with a plate he filled a few biscuits. Waiting, he leaned against the counter top and looked to Molly.

"So how's work? Hopefully not driving you into the ground?"

She watched him apprehensively, trying to remain calm and almost expressionless.

"Work is fine. Nothing new or of particular interest lately," Molly nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Jim... Why are you here? What's the _real_ reason? What do you want from me?"

"All in good time, please, its matters best discussed over a hot cup. Here," he handed her the plate, "Meet you back in the living room." Then he resumed preparing the saucers and cups, eventually making his way back out a minute later. Sitting on the couch, Molly watched him carefully as he came into her living room with the tea. In her mind she made a silent pact to herself not to drink it, as it could very well be poisoned or drugged.

"So... I have a question to ask of you Molly, very important," his tone shifted to business like, "You willing to hear my proposal?"

"I- I- um, okay," she replied, afraid to know what exactly the question was.

"Right, Molly, you are an excellent candidate with vast medical and lab knowledge. I would love to have you work for me," Jim ended as he sipped his tea. Full of disbelief she stared at him, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"I'm sorry... What?"

"I would like you to come aboard. There is great pay and being with me, you have the key to practically the whole world. I can understand if it's a bit sudden."

"You... want _me_... to work for _you_?" she stared at him, her voice sounding incredulous for how could he possibly be serious.

"I- I... You do realize who you're talking to, right? I'm not... I could never even hurt a fly."

"I'm not asking you to do anything graphic of that nature, oh no. Much to pretty to be getting your hands soiled... no..." Jim gave her a small smile and delicately sunk his teeth in a biscuit.

"But then..." Molly paused, confused. He was the Consulting Criminal, what else could he possibly want from her? "What do you want me for?"

"Psssh, Molly, have a little faith in yourself," Jim brushed the crumbs off his mouth and stood up, "I need someone with medical experience. I suppose personal doctor might cover it? Help with the scrapes and boo boos. Maybe a few other things here and there."

"Why should I help you?" the anger made her voice came out stronger, more confident, "You're a _criminal_. You tried to kill Sherlock and John. Why should I even consider helping you?"

"He's been back you know... been in London for at least two weeks now..." Jim said sadly, keeping his eyes to the floor, only flickering up for a moment.

"Sh- Sherlock?" Molly asked, knowing that was indeed the answer, "No... No, he would've told me he was back- he trusts me." The shaking in her voice sounded uncertain and weakened her argument.

"And with Doctor Watson too..." Jim searched his pockets and pulled out a photo, Sherlock and John entering a cab together. Sherlock was with a completely new look, short brown hair, jeans, and a leather jacket. At the time he was apparently saying something to John who was laughing. No. No, that couldn't be true.

"But... I helped him- I helped him fake his death. He trusted me, that's why he asked for my help. Why would he... No. No, it can't be. There has to be some sort of mistake. He wouldn't just show back up in London and not tell me," she protested, her voice not sounding like she believed any of what she was saying.

"I am so sorry, Molly. It's horrible and is why I want you with me. I understand your talents and give an appreciation to them. I mean hell! The stunt you pulled with Sherlock was brilliant. Fooled my clients and helped me. Please, I'm so sorry..." Jim knelt next to her chair, resting an arm on one of his knees.

"No!" Molly stood up abruptly, angry, "Stop. Just... Stop it. You've lied to me before, you faked an entire _relationship_ with me, why should I trust you? You could easily just be lying to me to make me turn on Sherlock. I'm not stupid, Jim."

"Who said I faked the relationship? You were the one that ended it remember? And of course you are not stupid, far from it," he answered, gazing up at her.

"I ended it because you _lied_ to me," she spat back, "About who you were, where you worked... Somehow, when you were dating me, you seemed to neglect mentioning the fact that, oh, I don't know... _you were a consulting criminal and Sherlock's nemesis_. You _used_ me, to get to Sherlock- who's to say you won't do it again now?"

"I was trying not to involve you too much... I learned of Sherlock and, yes, I was interested. I began dating you and it so happened that you knew him, ok? For once something wasn't planned, It just... happened. And then I kept my identity secret because I did not want you involved. Or hurt. Instead... he dragged you down with him." Jim perked up his head and then looked to the door.

"Look. I'm sorry, guess it wasn't a good idea. I'll see myself out."

"How did you get that picture?"Molly's voice rang quietly, but clear as Jim stood to leave, and Jim himself halfway turned around.

"Sebastian. We heard a rumor he may have been back, so I sent him to investigate... I am sorry to have wasted your time though. I'm sorry it couldn't have worked out."

Again, Molly looked down at the picture in her hands. It was certainly Sherlock- with shorter, brown hair and different clothes, but there was no mistaking that it was him and that it was John next to him. How could he have come back to London and not told her?

"Jim, _if _I _were _to work for you... What exactly would that entail? I wouldn't have to commit any crimes, would I?" she glanced back up at him.

"No, just repair a soldier's wounds really. If I need something different I'll ask for your consent ok," he explained gently as he walked to her, "I would hate to see the beautiful song bird trapped in a cage, no."

She bit her lip, thinking. There was nothing wrong with patching up some wounds- granted, they were probably wounds belonging to people that weren't very innocent, but they _were_ people, nonetheless. Would it be wrong of her to accept Jim's offer? Slowly Molly looked back down at the picture in her hand again. All her life, she just wanted to be needed and if she helped Jim, then she would finally have that. It appeared to her she could never hope that Sherlock would truly need her. She looked up at Jim and gave a small smile.

"Ok. Ok, I'll do it."

"But Molly, I want you to feel safe saying yes or no to this. I, no doubt, must have frightened you. Please, don't choose so hastily on my account," Jim said softly, now close to Molly as he lightly touched the side of her arm with his fingertips.

"I- I'm fine with this. I don't have to hurt anyone and I'm actually _helping_ people by doing this," she thought aloud, glancing at his hand on her arm and then up at him.

"Yes... most likely me and Seb will get the most of it," he gave a soft chuckle, gingerly running a finger up and down her arm, "I'm really, really happy Molly. Actually excited, oooo this is going to be great," smiling boyishly.

The chills the man created ran up and down her spine, and Molly wasn't sure if it was fear causing them or... something else. Blushing, she looked away. Was it wrong of her to help a Consulting Criminal? Surely healing was never a bad thing, no matter _who_ it was she was healing, right? After a moment she cleared her throat.

"Right. Umm, when- when do I start?" she asked nervously.

Jim stepped back and spun in thought, "Mmmmmmm you can move in tonight, I'll send the boys over to move everything from here to the estate. Once there, resume your normal duties at Bart's as usual, and when I need you I'll text. Hopefully when I need your services you should be done with work by then. Your option. Pack your bags now? Later? Tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Molly asked, surprised, "An estate? You- you never mentioned my having to move..."

"If you are going to be my personal doctor, you are going to have to live with me. Sorry, no exceptions for this one. With Sebastian as my right hand, you'll be sitting in my left. From there I need to protect you and you'll be safe."

"But... I can't just leave my flat and Toby, what about Toby?" she was grasping at straws and she knew it.

"Bring him along of course! Where is the fluff ball anyway?" Jim knelt down and tried to make noise to pull Toby from his hiding place. Toby slunk out from underneath the couch, his new favorite safe haven, and straight into Jim's arms.

"Jim, I- I don't really want to move," Molly mumbled. In her mind she was being stubborn- living in an estate would obviously be quite the improvement to her current situation in a tiny flat, but at least it was _her_ tiny flat. Plus, something about living with the Consulting Criminal and his right-hand man made her feel like accepting his job offer was something really wrong for her to have done- like she was a criminal too.

"Oh hello! Yes I missed you," Jim cooed and purred, scratching Toby's head, "I understand if you don't want to move but... Instead of a room in the house... I can situate you in the pool house? Either this or squat, and I am sorry to inconvenience you so."

"I- I don't know..." Molly paused. Was it a good idea to go along with this, or was it one of the worst decisions she could make? Her eyes glanced back down at the picture one last time. "Okay. Okay, I- I'll go."

"Excellent! Go pack a bag or two, and I'll make a few phone calls alright?" Gently he patted her cheek before placing Toby on the couch and stepped out into the stairwell, leaving the door open. Uncertain, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd finally made the right choice as she went to her room and packed her bags with some clothes. Closing the suitcase, the conflicted woman heaved a sigh. Deciding that only time would tell, Molly walked back out to where Jim was, scooping Toby up into her arms on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Yes that's what I said... No I told you the _other_ one... Look if he doesn't breathe a word tell him- I'll call you back," Jim snapped the phone shut irritated but his mood changed entirely with the sight of Molly.

"Off we go, then!" Jim lead her down the stairs and held the door for her, gentleman like, allowing her to step out onto the street first rather than himself. The Jaguar glistened, possibly because it was washed every other day, emitting a deep maroon. By his insistence, he packed the luggage himself and held the door open for her again, all giddy and energetic. It roared to life and with some fluid hand movements, they sped off through the London streets, quickly leaving behind the old life.

They sat in silence for a while, until Molly finally spoke up, "So, you said we were going to the _estate. _Is it _actually_ a- an estate?" She couldn't help but imagine something grand and luxurious- something out of a film. His laugh started out as a low chuckle, but in the small space the loudness rang through the air.

"O Molly. Remember, this is James Moriarty, and I like nice things," he answered with a small hiss on the last syllable. Given a few more sharp turns, they found themselves on a more open road, where there were less buildings and more country.

"Ah, hello sweetie..."

Massive could not begin to describe it. Clearly he was not one to even attempt to hide his location, or maybe it was more hiding in plain sight. Jim had to slow the car on the gravel in order for the metal, decorative iron gates to swing open and let them in.

"As stated before, you'll take up residence in the back in the pool house, though the house is for your use as well. Except for maybe Seb's room, he prefers his privacy anyway..."

Molly's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she stared at the mansion in front of her. "Oh my god..." she mumbled. This was bigger and grander than anything she could've imagined. After a few moments just staring at the place, she looked back at Jim, still wide-eyed.

"I'm probably going to get lost in this place," she laughed nervously.

With a shrug, he pulled up and offered Molly a hand too. Instead of taking out her luggage this time, he immediately escorted her to around the back, though being a large establishment; it allows him time to rattle off the impressive security systems, tall hedges of privacy, and his brag about the huge swimming pool out back, along with its own cove.

"And here is, the pool house, I hope it is to your liking," he announced with a sheepish grin. This one was a house, not a shack, but a true house, single story. Still bigger than the flat though... Molly tried to wrap her head around the fact that Jim's house was so large that it had another house out back, her house, now.

"I- I... Oh, I'm sure it's fine. More than fine, great! Umm, wow, this... this is a lot to take in..."

"As I said before I like nice things, now," Jim spun around fast and thrust a hand in his pocket, pulling out a key, "This is yours. Do what you like with it. If you want the decorum or the walls painted or whatever, just ask a maid and they'll call someone to come out. Furthermore, your possessions should be here in two hours or sooner. If not please inform me so I might, ahem, get them to speed up.

"Lastly, someone ought to be knocking on your door at about six; I have arranged a dress wardrobe. Got to look your prettiest for tonight's dinner. So enjoy, relax. Do what you like. I'll see you at eight," everything was said in one breath before Jim walked away, head held high, back to the mansion.

Watching him walk off, still wide-eyed, Molly turned back to her new home. Entering inside she almost dropped Toby though she set him down, shocked as her eyes wandered around the pool house. It was beautiful. There were no other words to describe it, with its fancy, unsoiled furniture and a general sense of upkeep that made it obvious that there were maids to tidy up after its inhabitants. The house had everything one would expect an actual house to have- a living room, a kitchen a bedroom... And Molly didn't think she'd want to change anything about it. Even if she did, she wouldn't know what to change. She felt out-of-place, like she didn't belong in this luxurious new home.

And then, at six, exactly when Jim said they would come, someone dropped off the dress that she was to wear for dinner. Molly stared at it for a long while, feeling undeserving of it, but eventually convinced herself to get dressed. It fit perfectly and she found herself briefly wondering exactly _how_ Jim had known exactly what would fit. She looked at herself in the mirror, the red dress fell perfectly, hugging her curves in all the right places and accentuating them. With it on she felt like a completely different person, and then it was nearly eight and someone was knocking on the door. Giving herself one last glance in the mirror a knock was heard, so Molly moved to answer the door.

"Ms. Hooper, Sebastian Moran..." the man announced a bit gruffly and offered an arm. Himself in a tux, clean cut shaven, a bit of blonde hair fell over his hazel eyes. On acceptance, he led her up the patio and past the small fountain that had been planted in the middle of it. Peering into the French doors, it was the dining room with a good medium sized table, not too big or small; lights were drawn low, but not dark.

"He'll be with you momentarily, Miss, it seems I have to go fetch him again," Sebastian explained with a roll of his eyes and a friendly smile. Sebastian seemed almost... nice… if Molly ignored the fact that she knew he was an expertly trained killer, she could almost see herself getting along with him. Given the circumstances she slightly smiled at him to be polite.

"Okay. Erm, I'll- I'll just wait here, I guess," awkwardly standing near the table and not knowing whether or not she should sit.

Late. Of course he would be, having to deal with the idiocy and incompetence of Ordinary people. Brushing himself off, wearing his favorite Westwood, he strolled down the stairs and almost out into the dining room. But Jim gave pause for a moment and leaned against the wall, arms crossed and drumming his fingers. It was adorable, 'She doesn't know what to do with herself...' Not to mention any words he would have expelled seem caught in his throat at the sight of the dress. It captured every essence, each detail.

"Hello Molly. Excuse my tardiness, business of course," Jim finally said before pushing himself off the wall to where she was.

"Oh, umm, Jim… hi," Molly replied, nervously brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "That's- that's alright. I know you're, uh, a busy man." 'Busy orchestrating crimes,' she thought for a moment, before deciding to ignore that and pushing the thought from her mind. Maybe then she'd feel less guilty about all of this, after all, it wasn't _her_ orchestrating the crimes, right?

"Maybe I should take a holiday," Jim thought aloud, "Either way here I am and here you are. Oh you are going to be so spoiled tonight," he said softly, guiding her to the table with a hand on her back, letting it trail to along her spine before quickly pulling away so he could offer her a chair. Something about the way Jim said it and about the way his hand trailed down her back before he reeled it back sent chills through her body as she took the seat he offered her. What exactly did he mean by 'spoiled'? Molly decided she didn't want to know and sat quietly as he took his seat. Settled Jim gave her a bit of a wink before clapping his hands loudly.

Out came four servers, not looking directly at Jim because they knew their place and it was to serve, not question. So, one set down a basket of breads, a variety, along with it butter and oil, spices on the side. Another poured them their wine, red, almost matching Molly's dress, and finally the third presented them with their salads. When finished, they went away, leaving the fourth behind.

"Is this too your liking sir?"

"Very much, so good Alex. And you? You want anything else?" Jim asked.

Molly was awestruck as she watched the servers bring out what appeared to only be the first course of a multi-course meal.

"Oh, uh, no thank you, I-I'm fine," she tried to smile, but knew that he could probably see the look of shock on her face. The girl wasn't accustomed to things like this, and it was painfully obvious. With a bow, Alex left to them swiftly and Jim rubbed his hands together.

"Delicious. I'm so famished too." Helping himself to a roll, he tore at it a bit savagely before remembering who was sitting across from him, so he swallowed a bit awkwardly before starting at the greens.

"So... I guess then everything is good for you? Have enough space in the pool house? A happy Toby?"

Nervously Molly picked at her salad. "Oh, yes, it-it's lovely. It's, uhm, rather... larger than I imagined," she answered with a bite.

"Fantastic, it'll be nice to have a woman about the house, yes a nice change. Too many men, we can be soo useless really," he mentioned in-between bites, but noticed her tension," Molly, please, don't be nervous. Something bothering you? I just want you to comfortable..."

"I... I guess I'm just not used to all... this," she said, gesturing at her surroundings.

"I do apologize if it is overwhelming. I mean this morning you woke up in a small flat, feed Toby and yourself a bit of breakfast before shuffling off to work with the dead. Then at the end of the day, shuffle back and being too tired, relax quietly while waiting patiently for the weekend. Boring. So dull... I can't ever imagine how people live with themselves like that; it's not really living now is it?" Jim wondered aloud, more than halfway through his salad. Molly ate silently, listening to Jim describe her, previously, dull life.

"It's not so bad," she finally responded, "Actually, it can be rather nice at times, not to have to worry about things all the time. It's... relaxing." She paused, and then, looking up at him across the table, added, "You don't have to be constantly putting your life at risk to truly be living. Sometimes it's nice to be... normal."

"Mmmm I suppose, just not my life style. Or if not it might be more of a psychological disorder, the type where you have to get your kicks by being in constant danger, far beyond that of a thrill junky maybe," he said calmly, twirling the salad fork into the empty bowl, "As long as I have my cleverness, I'm mostly satisfied."

"Mostly?" she asked, "Why only mostly?"

Few times was Jim caught off guard where he did not know what to say. So he stared hard at the residue of his salad dressing and tried to think.

"Because I always feel like I want more maybe? A little taste of power... it's so sweet. The thrill. It's an addiction Molly-" Jim stopped himself, "I'm sorry I am sounding mad, please excuse the babbling."

Molly blinked up at him a few moments, debating whether she should keep pushing forward with the subject. Deciding not to, she mumbled, "It's okay," and glanced back down at her empty bowl.

"O sorry, um, Alex!" At his beckoning call, Alex and his team came out with a rich, creamy broth and set it before them, taking away the empty dishes with them.

"Thank you then," Jim said before Alex bowed once more and exited. For the next while, the room was quite. Jim ate away and had been sipping his wine the whole while and unconsciously he couldn't stop staring...

'You're staring too long, might make her uncomfortable.'

'I didn't ask for your opinion.'

'Come on she knows you kill people, she's a bit scared.' 'You think I don't know that.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He'd been staring at her as they sat in silence, and when Molly glanced up at him, she met his gaze and quickly looked back down at her food, a blush forming on her cheeks. She didn't know what to say, and she could only wonder what he could possibly be thinking. Cautiously here eyes wandered back up at him, her cheeks still pink,

"What- what are you thinking?" Molly wondered if maybe asking that hadn't been the right choice, but she had made so many choices that she couldn't decide whether they were right or wrong ones, that it didn't bother her all that much any longer.

"Well... I was just wondering, I suppose, what did you want to be when you were child? Like, what did you want to be when you grow up," James gave a smile and finished his bowl.

"Oh," she replied, caught off-guard by the question, "Well, for a long while, I wanted to be a ballerina," she laughed, "But my mum finally convinced me that was a bad idea- I was in ballet lessons and everything, but I wasn't very good."

Molly paused, "I don't remember if I wanted to be anything else after that besides a doctor, "I went to medical school and everything... But- Well, I guess living patients weren't my thing. I was too scared that I might not be able to save them... So I- well, I became a pathologist instead. The dead are easier to deal with, fewer mistakes with dire consequences to be made, I suppose."

"Molly..." the thought of her losing a dream made Jim's inside crumple a little and to even have less confidence to work with people..."I will not stand for this," he stated, almost jumping out of chair. Rounding the table, Jim pulled Molly's chair out from underneath the table.

"You're lying. Not good at dancing? I don't believe you," next, he stretched out his arm to her, his left arm resting behind his back, "Come on dear."'

"Oh, I- I really am no good, Jim," she blushed, looking away, "I- I shouldn't. I can't."

"I'll have none of that. No more doubts or pessimism in this house eh?" Jim knelt down and took her hand, gracefully, planting a kiss on the top, "Please? Don't make your boss order," he chuckled. She frowned.

"Fine... But you can't say I didn't warn you," Molly replied, hesitantly standing up. Instantly she could feel her cheeks burning red in embarrassment and she just _knew_ she was going to make a fool of herself.

"Easy love, relax," he accidently said in a whisper, leading her to the more open area, "It'll be fine," with two snaps of a finger, some orchestrated music came on, and he smiled a bit proudly.

"Me and Seb programmed it together, it's just wonderful!" Playing in the background was 'Carnival of Animals: Aquarium'.

"Remember a gentleman leads..." With his hand, he cupped her waist and drew her close and weaved his fingers through her hand, starting slow. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she let him lead her in their dance, shyly glancing up at him every so often. Molly wasn't dancing _too_ terribly-something she was grateful for. In her mind she suspected it had something to do with the fact that he was an excellent dancer, and she was just following along. The song ended and he slowed, picking up her chin with his hand.

"Hey, hey. You were brilliant, seriously. Now stop letting that head drop of yours alright? Bad for your neck and it hides your eyes."

"Oh. Uhm, right. Okay," she blinked up at him and mumbled nervously. What did he care if it hid her eyes?

"Excuse me sir..."

Both of them whipped around to find Alex standing there, and Jim gave him a glare, he hated to be interrupted. In response, Alex flinched and ever so slightly took a step back, although he relaxed and sighed in relief when his Boss changed into a smile.

"Main course ready?"

"Yes sir."

Molly blushed, knowing what it must look like to Alex, Jim and herself standing so close. Shyly she looked away, biting her lip. Technically, she thought, she was just an employee too, so why was she being treated to this dinner and why was Jim being... nice?

"Mmm," Jim, lead her back to the table when he realized he was still clutching her hand, "O sorry, pardon," releasing her and returning to his seat. As he cleared his throat the squad came in with platters of a bit of pasta, more wine, and large steaks. Its smell filled with the room, and for Jim, he was glad for the distraction, taking in a long whiff as his mouth watered.

Molly took her seat again and watched, eyeing the large platters of food that were brought in. It looked and smelled delicious, better than anything Molly had ever seen.

"Bon appetite my dear," Jim kissed his hand in the air, and began his steak, and to his happiness he found his mostly raw. He stole a quick glance to hers and was happy the cook obeyed his orders, figuring Molly was not a sick animal, someone who preferred their meats cooked unlike him. Molly ate eagerly, the food was delicious, as they sat in silence, just as they had earlier. She wondered if she should start a conversation, but decided against it, remembering what Sherlock always told her about how conversation wasn't really her area.

Giving himself a break from eating, Jim dabbed his mouth with a napkin, and drummed his fingers.

'Say something!'

'What?'

'Anything you fucking idiot!'

'Oh how I go about my day as an underground criminal who sometimes has body parts in the back of his Jaguar?'

'God you can be such a dick!'

"So..." he started slowly, "What um... read any good books lately?"

His voice pierced the silence so Molly looked up, surprised. What books _had_ she read recently?

"Oh, um... I read Jane Eyre recently," she said, "Though I don't know if that's exactly your type of book..." she blushed, Jane Eyre was essentially a 19th century romance novel- why in the world did she even mention that?

"Ohh..." Jim raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Glad to know a _close_ partner of mine has the decency and intelligence to read. Must keep the mind stimulated as my mother use to say, yes, yes." Unfortunately his gaze shifted to her lips, now lightly stained from the wine and his hair stood on end.

Because he was obvious Molly looked away, blushing furiously. Surely she'd just been imagining things, he couldn't possibly have actually just glanced at her lips. No, it wasn't possible.

"Umm, have _you_ read any good books recently?" she asked, attempting to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, just finished _Julius Caesar_ and am currently in the middle of _Clockwork Orange_," he snapped his eyes to her, but it didn't help, "Um...yes. And now I plan to read something else. I ought to check my library."

"Library?" appearing dumbfounded once more, "I'm sorry, but did you just... Did you just say you have your own _library_?"

Cleverly, an idea sparked inside Jim's mind and with a grin, he quickly finished the rest of his dinner.

"Before I show you this, tell me your favorite dessert. Cake? Chocolates? If you could have anything what would it be? _Anything_."

"A-anything?" Molly paused because had always been indecisive and having the world to choose from didn't help, "I- Well, I've always liked ice-cream," she finally replied. 'Ice-cream? Really, Molly?_ Ice-cream?_'

"Toppings? On top of brownies? Also flavors are important," Jim explained as he texted away, his fingers flew over the keys.

"Oh, I... I don't know," she replied, "You choose."

"Ok... now," he flipped his phone shut, "While they see to that, let me show you..." Once more he offered his arm and gave a smile.

Standing, Molly hesitated for a moment to take his arm, "You- you _actually_ have your own library?"

"But of course, knowledge is power and books are the greatest weapons. You know why? Because they give us ideas and that's the funny thing about ideas. Can never be destroyed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

During his explanation, Jim had led her through the parlor with a fireplace, rugs stern about, and a few cushioned chairs. Turning down a wide corridor, there were a few doors that lead to who knew what, until he finally came upon the last door, at the very end of the hallway.

"This is the northeast corner of the place and my private library," he looked to her for approval as he pushed on the twin heavy oak doors, allowing them inside. Molly stared, awestruck for what seemed like the billionth time today alone. She had never seen so many books in one place before. The library was amazing.

"Oh my god... This is, wow."

"And it's all yours too, take whatever pleases your eye, ok. Oh, hello Sebastian," Jim waved an arm to a figure in a chair, unseen as he faced the fireplace. The colonel raised in arm in acknowledgment engrossed in some story.

"He was simply barbaric when I first took him in. Wouldn't even touch a novel as if it was inflected with plague or something, at least now he's better," he said looking to Molly with a warm smile.

"Oh," she glanced at the blonde-haired man. He'd seemed nice enough earlier, and Molly had a hard time imagining him as 'barbaric', but she decided not to test it. She looked around at all the books.

"I- I wouldn't know where to start... there's so many books," Molly glanced at Jim, smiling softly, "Thank you."

It warmed his stomach to hear her and in response he shifted back and forth on his feet for a moment, slightly self conscious. They stood there for a moment, until his phone buzzed with a text and hr beamed childishly at the message.

"According to Alex, preparations of dessert are ready love!"

"Oh, umm, okay," she replied, wondering to herself whether or not she was the only person he referred to as 'love', and then realizing that she shouldn't even be thinking about that. Molly shook her head, as though that would also shake the thought from her mind. Back near the dining room Jim walked ahead of her, eagerly, because he was a sucker for sweets.

"Ta-dah! I couldn't decide so I preferred to let your stomach be your guide. Mine Cerrrrrtainly will!" he sang out, spinning around the table. A row of different flavors lined the table and then further along toppings and sauces of all kinds. Taking a bowl, Jim took a little of everything and sat relaxed.

"I might have to guess...strawberry is perhaps a favorite?"

Reaching out Molly froze because she had just been about to get the strawberry-flavoured ice-cream when he spoke, and she paused mid-step. Was she really that predictable? She turned and got vanilla ice-cream instead.

"Strawberry's good. Though I- I wouldn't say my _favorite_," she lied.

"Ha, don't put on an act. Enjoy yourself, Molly. I particularly do not enjoy the company of someone who lies," he said a bit darkly, narrowing his eyes before swallowing a mouth full, "I prefer honesty, it is the best policy."

A knot in Molly's stomach appeared since she hated being predictable- hated when people like Sherlock and Jim could deduce her so easily. She wasn't going to admit that he'd been right.

"Who says I'm putting on an act?" she replied, stubbornly, "I- I like vanilla."

The answer made his eye twitch and Jim felt it was ignorable. Spoon dangling from mouth, he stood up with hands in his pocket and neared her.

"You don't like strawberry? Vanilla is your favorite?"

Determined, Molly attempted not to look away, even though she really wanted to, "I didn't say that- that I don't like strawberry... I- I just said it's not my favourite... And I _do_ like vanilla."

Very close to her, Jim loomed over her as he looked down on her, a bit disapproving and even a little annoyed. To his surprise though when she did not look away as almost everyone did, it made him happy and forget.

"You definitely got wits Molly. Don't forget that," he smirked as cupped her face with his palm, until his phone buzzed. With his other hand, he pulled it out and read the message, responding with rolled eyes and a grunt of annoyance.

"Sorry love, I must dash again. Silly, silly men I have to deal with," he said, sticking his spoon from his mouth into the container of vanilla.

"Adieu then!"

Her heart hammered in her chest as he stood so close, wondering what he was going to do- and then his phone went off and he was leaving. She stood there awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do if he was gone. Thoughtfully Molly supposed she could go back to her new house, or perhaps to the library... indecisive still and biting her lip.

"He's sometimes like that. Sometimes his temper might get the best of him," Sebastian spoke up.

"Oh," she snapped around to face Sebastian, blushing at having been caught just standing there like an idiot, "I- I was just... Uh..."

No valid excuse could be thought up to explain why she was just standing there, so she just looked away, still blushing and nervously brushing a stray hair behind her ear. Inhaling a long draft from his smoke, Sebastian let it drift out of his mouth before coming near the table and helping himself to dessert.

"Usually something like that would set him off, but it looks like you're special. Actually you are special. James Moriarty hates to be close to people," he explained matter of fact as if the two were conversing about the weather. Molly wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell of the smoke- she never really liked smoking- but she didn't say anything about it. If Sebastian wanted to smoke, then so be it- she wasn't going to be the one to stop an expertly trained killer from doing what he wanted. At least not something as minute as smoking. She shook her head.

"No, you're wrong... I- I'm not special, I'm just his... doctor, apparently." It still felt strange about having accepted the job offer.

"Listen sweetheart there are only two people Boss trusts in. Me and himself. And now he's let you into his home, at the drop of a hat. Furthermore he's letting you get close to him, I mean literally. Stupid git wouldn't go to any other doctors and I have had to take care of him. Sure he's alive, but I'm not a very good of physician," he laughed to himself and ate a little.

"I'm not even actually a doctor, though," she said, "I mean... Sure, I went to medical school, but I dropped out before I finished and became a pathologist instead..." Molly refused to believe that Jim actually thought of her as anything but ordinary- obviously there had to be a bigger plan here, a bigger plan that she was missing.

"Gah, who knows what he's thinking. Been with the bastard for at least four years and I still don't know a lot about him. Either way, I like you, and given what you had to do with that detective, you seem well enough to get things done."

Turning around, he began to walk away to the stair case before calling behind him, "Defiantly trusts you I guess. I never seen him threaten the movers to get your stuff over here that fast. Night."

"G'night," Molly responded, staring after him. No, he couldn't be right. Once more she decided to shake the thought from her mind and headed back to her new home. Inside, Molly found that all her things had been moved in whilst she was at dinner. Sebastian's words came back to her mind, but she ignored them. No, he _had_ to be wrong. Curled up underneath a blanket on the couch with Toby and, before she knew it, she had fallen asleep while reading one of her own books that had been brought along with her few possessions from her flat.

It was very late by the time he came back and he was very tired, even slightly sore. Using what was left of his energy, Jim trudged upstairs and headed into his private bathroom, washed his face and hands on the end of the sink he gave bit of a sigh.

"You know I told you I could have done it myself," Sebastian said as he appeared in the doorway.

"Well it had been awhile and just needed to have a little fun," Jim said before he gave Sebastian a grin. Remaining still, Sebastian smoked his cigarette in thought as Jim stripped off his suit down to his bloodied undershirt.

"So you think she's ok?"

"Of course's she's fine, what you scared of the woman touching you Sebby?" he teased.

"No Boss, I just meant... you think we could trust her?"

Before Sebastian could even react Jim slapped him so hard across the face, his body bounced against the door frame before falling to the floor.

"Never question me like that Sebastian. Remember," Jim said soothingly.

"Yes Boss..."

"Good. I'll talk to you in the morning, and make sure they clean my shirt better this time alright? If not they are all yours," he ordered calmly and stepped over the colonel to his bedroom.

"Yes sir..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Molly woke up a short while later, uncomfortable because she'd fallen asleep on the couch and in her dress. She moved Toby aside and walked over to her room to get a pair of pajamas and then to her bathroom to actually change. After having removed all her makeup and having gotten into her PJs, she took one long look at herself in the mirror. The image she saw was ordinary, completely ordinary... Sebastian had to be wrong. She sighed and went off to go to bed, but she couldn't sleep.

Sebastian's words just kept ringing through her head, and she couldn't help but wonder if there was any truth to them, even if she couldn't understand how there _could_ be any truth to them. Sighing, Molly got up, put on some shoes, and decided to go to the library. If she wasn't going to sleep, she might as well explore, right? Trouble was, once she was in the main house, she found herself lost in the long passageways and corridors, instead of back in the library. 'Figures,' Molly thought... She _would_ get lost on even this simple a journey.

In his bed, Jim blew some smoke from his cigarette and relaxed, happy to have given a stern talking to with one of his clients. Insomnia of course. Though he never minded it, it was the time he came up with some of the best ideas and the best games. He sat up and rubbed a hand down his face, he needed to move, remaining still made him hot sometimes. Kicking off his shoes and his suit pants, he threw on just the pajama bottoms and stomped his smoke barefooted, not even feeling the burn. Before he left the room, Jim slipped his favorite pocket knife in pants pocket, the one his mother gave him a thousand years ago.

Hadn't she already been down this hallway earlier? Molly couldn't tell, but it looked familiar. Scanning the area, trying to see if she spotted, _anything,_ Molly recognized, but still couldn't figure out where she was. In the empty corridor even her sigh seemed to echo as she, muttered to herself, "Great job, Molly, getting lost in the giant house, just like you said you would..."

First, Jim strolled the upstairs, lost in thought. Or maybe lost in no thought at all, just existing. Itching to do something, he found himself walking down stairs and into his office where Jacob sat waiting for him.

"Hi, hi, hi, there," he said pleasantly. Jacob remained silent as always, so Jim took a seat and gently let his fingers rest on the black and white keys.

"Any suggestions?"

No answer.

"Fine, something from 'Atonement' then, hm?"

Beginning from memory, he hummed the tune to himself as the notes dripped from his fingers and pooled in the room.

As Molly walked down yet another corridor, she heard the unmistakable sound of a piano coming from one of the rooms further along the hall. Who could possibly be playing piano at this time of night? Either way, whoever it was, she could possibly ask them how to get to the library, or even back outside so she could just head back home. She stepped up to the slightly open door and peeked into the room. To her surprise, it was Jim sitting at the piano, his fingers flying dexterously over the keys. Entranced, Molly watched and listened curiously for a bit, pushing the door slightly more open to get a better view, which caused a bit of a creaking noise. 'Oops,' she thought, he'd definitely had to have heard _that_. The noise startled Jim and he ended the song ungraciously, accidently hitting the wrong keys.

"M-Molly, um, what you doing up?" Quickly, he stood in the shadows, trying to hide his bare back from her.

"Oh, I- I was just..." Molly stood awkwardly in the doorway. She didn't want to admit that she'd gotten lost, it made her feel silly.

"Um, I was just going to, uh, go to the library," she mumbled, taking a step into the room, "But I heard the piano and I... Well I- I just wanted to... Never mind."

"Ah ha, I see... the library. Sorry love, but you are bit off course; you are in the south west wing. Library's north east..."

"Oh. Uh, right. I- I knew that," Molly continued to mumble, blushing and keeping her head low, knowing Jim could obviously tell she _hadn't_ known that and that she had indeed been lost.

"Come, come, come love. What did I say about keeping your head down," he said quietly and crossed the room, forgetting he was half dressed, "And if you need help just say so. Asking for help isn't silly or anything ok?"

He was shirtless and Molly couldn't help but stare for a brief moment before quickly snapping her eyes back up to meet his, her cheeks even redder than before.

"Right. Uh- I- I was just... I couldn't sleep," Molly blurted out and wanted to smack herself in the face, "I mean... I wasn't sleepy, so I was going to go to the library to read something... But I- uh... Well, I mean... I warned you this would happen... I- I got a bit lost on the way there."

Chuckling, Jim looked her in the eyes, "You can be very adorable when you babble you know? What's on your mind?"

Her eyes widened. "Nothing- nothing's on my mind! Why- why would there be something on my mind?" she replied quickly. 'Smooth, Molly. Very believable,' she thought to herself.

Hands behind his back and looking to the ceiling, "I dunno intuition? Or maybe the fact your pupils have dilated, you swallow a bit more when nervous, and the fact you just placed a hair behind your ear..." Jim replied a bit pompously.

The hand froze just as she was brushing a stray hair behind her ear. Oh. "Uh- I- I..." she looked away nervously, not knowing what to reply with. Molly chewed on her lip nervously instead of replying, there was no use denying it, anyways.

"If I may be so rude in asking, why?" he stepped closer again as she took a half step back, "I'm a very curious person you know. I love a good mystery."

"Wh- why what?" her voice came out almost as a squeak and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Do I scare you Molly? Chin up love," Jim asked quietly. Another step further. Now back out in the hallway. Molly gulped, heart hammering in her chest, and took another step back, finally looking up at him.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What is it you think about me that scares you then?" Jim asked with another step until her back hit the wall, "What is it you imagine?"

Trapped. Molly was trapped. Not daring to look away she stared at him, her heart racing, "I- I don't know," her voice was barely a whisper, and she found herself glancing at his lips for just a second before meeting his gaze again, "I don't know."

"Then why come here Molly," his face fell a little, "I told you I didn't want you to come here on my account. I would rather like it if you _wanted_ to be here. Please... do you want to go home?"

Did she want to go home? With the Mastermind Plotter almost pinning her against the wall Molly gave herself a moment to really think about it and found her answer...

"No. No, I-I don't want to go home," she replied, "I- I'm scared because... Because of that... Because I- I want to be here..." 'And I shouldn't want to,' Molly noted to herself, but decided not to add that bit aloud.

"Really?" Jim was really surprised and the dark shift in his eyes disappeared. So he licked his lips for a moment, "I'm happy then. All I want is for you to be happy, really. I mean it," he smiled a bit shyly.

Was she happy? She wondered... and found that yes, she was. As usual Molly was nervous and anxious and constantly worrying if she'd made the right decision, but even here, trapped with her back to a wall and a Consulting Criminal inches away from her, she was still _happy_. In her mind she thought that there must be something particularly wrong with her because of it, but it was the truth. Molly blinked up at him, glancing at his lips one more time, and then looking away again, feeling herself blush. What on earth was she thinking? He couldn't _possibly_ care about her that way... No, this had to be a set up, part of some greater scheme that she'd never figure out until she was too wrapped up in it, just like when he was "Jim from IT" or when she had to help Sherlock fake his death. Molly was a nobody, just a pawn in the other players' games.

Studying her, Jim couldn't help but gulp himself. It was fascinating, watching the cogs turn in her brain and if he paid attention enough he smelled the faint perfume she still had on. Giving himself a sigh, he twiddled the knife in his pocket and spoke again.

"You still want to go to the library then, I might go there myself."

"Oh, uh- okay," Molly replied, back still pressed against the wall and heart still racing. 'God, _calm down_, Molly... There's nothing to be scared of, at least not right now'.

"Library sounds... nice. Yeah."

"This way then," he pointed down the corridor, "After you." Following in tow, he told her which turns to take until they were back at the double doors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Here we are then!"

They walked into the library and it occurred to Molly that she didn't even know _what_ she wanted to read or even _if_ she wanted to read at all anymore, now that she had... company. Eyes searched the room around at all the books, not knowing where to start. Jim walked ahead of her and kneeled down in front of the fire place. Some paper and matches, he got a fire going and walking to the end table, he picked up his book where he had left it. Cross-legged, he sat down comfortable by the flames and took in the heat.

"Much better..."

Under observation, Molly watched him walk over to the fireplace, cocking her head to the side as she noticed some strange marks on his back. Were those... scars? She walked over to him, and could now make out that the cuts were older scars.

"Jim, your back..."

In panic, he turned around, leapt up and pressed himself against the mantle.

"I'm, uh, so sorry..." Jim babbled. 'Shit…' "I'll just um..." He tried to take a step around the couch but caught his foot on the rug and in his fall, his head scraped against the corner of the buffet along the wall. Molly automatically rushed forward to help him- Doctor's instinct, she supposed.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern as she examined the small cut the desk had made in the side of his head, "Doesn't look too bad... Just a scrape." She helped him sit up.

"Um... ya... thanks..." Jim pouted. If anything his dignity was in more pain, he hated looking like a fool. Molly was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was kneeling on the floor beside him, her hand resting on his bare shoulder to make sure he was fine. Blushing again, Molly pulled away, but still remained at his side.

"Right. Um. Okay, just... making sure- as your doctor... and- yeah." She cleared her throat, not meeting his eyes yet again. Jim looked up to her and saw her face of concern. In his mind he turned over what it may have looked from her point of view. Standing, he moved back to the fireplace and sat as Molly followed him.

"Jeez I must have looked silly..." Jim started with a chuckle, then playing it in his mind again and again, he broke out in laughter. Wide-eyed, she looked back at him and then started giggling softly.

"It _was_ rather funny, I'll admit," Molly said, still laughing.

"Just flat out umph," Jim clutched his stomach and bent his body in half. Here it was. Here the world's most dangerous man, the Consulting Criminal, crumpled to the floor and laughing at himself.

"My, my, my..." he wheezed and started to catch his breath. Still laughing, Molly caught another glimpse at his back, and found herself wondering what could possibly be so bad about those scars that he'd made such an effort to hide them. She finished laughing and she slightly furrowed her eyebrows, glancing at him as she wondered.

"Whew!" He sat up and found her studying him, "Deducing me doctor?"

Automatically Molly shook her head, "I don't think I ever could." She paused, wondering if she should ask, and deciding that she would, even if she shouldn't.

"Jim... The scars on your back- what... How- how did you... What happened?"

Heaving a sigh, he turned around and pressed his back to her, "They might be old but I guess they're still there. Tell me what you see? A test on your analysis skills I suppose. And being that they are old, almost like studying the dead maybe?"

Startled by his sudden insistence Molly studied at the scars, lightly running her fingers over the long cuts, trying to figure out what had caused them. They were old scars, very old scars, some deeper than others, but all having to have been rather deep to begin with, to leave these scars this many years later. But what caused them?

"Something from a long time ago," she muttered aloud, more to herself than anything. She did that often, talk to herself as she worked. After all, it's not like the dead were much for conversation. They looked like knife cuts, very deep knife cuts, but the scars were so old, it couldn't possibly be that... Because if they were knife cuts, which meant...

"Oh. You got these as a child..." Molly concluded, staring horrified at the scars, "But... But they're..." She picked her head up at him, terrified. No way could she imagine a child undergoing the kind of injuries these must have been.

"Mmmm..." Jim let his shoulders drop further when she touched him, leaving little spots of warmth where she lightly pressed with her finger tips, "Guilty as charged. But they are what?"

"They're knife wounds," she said softly, "They're... They're torture wounds... Jim, who- who did this to you?"

"Mother dearest... sweet lass she was..." it took him back; back to the small thing they called a house. His father passed out drunk somewhere and her feverishly praying at the personal alter she built in the living room.

"Your- your _mother_ did this to you?" Molly was... angry? Yes, angry. Angry that any mother could ever be capable of doing something like _this_ to their child.

"Mhm, yep. She had her reasons. In her mind I was cause of…of devastation so I was an instrument for the sacrifice of her higher power or something..."

"Jim, that's...That's _horrible. _I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault. Either way it still worked out in the end, much to my relief."

"What... What do you mean 'it worked out in the end'?" Molly wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he meant.

"Would you rather I lied or told you the truth. Your option..." Jim replied, if she didn't want to know he was fine. But she did...he was fine with that too.

"I... The truth. I want to know the truth," Molly replied softly.

"I believe this time it was for the praise and amens for the man in the sky, he sacrificed a son for us so it was our duty to repay him. 'Blood for blood' I think she called it. Between my two lovely parents, I was not exactly planned and it forced them to live together. When he got drunk enough he might have a go at her and sometimes me. And life went on, for I was her _grave_ sin by having me out of wedlock," Jim began, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on his arms.

Molly stared at him, not knowing what to say. It was horrible, so terrible. "I-I'm sorry, Jim," she repeated, "I'm so sorry."

"Back to that _particular_ day I came home from school and she was in her fit again, sobbing and feverishly praying in her corner. By her clock it was time again, so she had me laid there and I stayed silent as usual. Daddy walked in and started her for whatever reason and she dropped it...next to me..." without realizing it he had pulled out the pocket knife and was twiddling it about in his hands.

"He started going on at her, telling her she was a nutter with her 'Praise be!' and 'Salvation!' so the two started having a row. So I stared at it for a while, fascinating thing it is," he showed her and said darkly, "You sure you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"I- I... Yes. Yes, I want to hear the rest," she said, her voice trembled and sounded horrified when she stared at the knife in his hands.

"Ok... annoyed he walked away, and she turned around to come back at me, but was puzzled when she could not find her instrument of the lord. She had knelt down, 'Dearest son, did you see where it fell? We cannot keep him waiting now right?' I had it hidden in my pocket..." Jim was glad Molly couldn't see him because he knew the grin on his face would have ruined it all.

"So when I didn't answer, she pressed me..."

'I hate you mummy...'

He remembered silently, "And so, I jumped at her. From there I may have lost it, I mean, there were too many jabs here and there for me to remember. I lost count."

Molly sat back, unsure exactly how she felt about this- or even how she _should_ feel about this. Jim had plenty of reason to hate his mother... But how terrible could she have possibly been to have driven a child to commit _murder_?

"Daddy wasn't too happy with what I did either, even if he didn't like her. This I remember quite clearly. He swore and cursed me but didn't come near me, I was still holding it of course. I heard him go into his room and get the shotgun, then there he was standing in front of me with the barrel inches away. I just looked at him, I think I even dared him. We sort of stared at each other for awhile..."

'THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!'

'...'

'Answer me you fucking bastard.'

'...'

"I remember he raised the gun, so I stepped forward until the barrel touched my head, by now he was shaking all over. Very jittery. Next thing I know, he stuck it in his mouth. Boom. When the police and press finally came round, they were desperate to know my name. Who I was. But the police held them off because I was minor of only eight."

"Jim... I- I'm so sorry... That must've been... It must've been the worst. You were only eight..." she mumbled, more to herself than anything.

"No. It wasn't bad at all, o jeez Molly it was relief," Jim finally turned round to look, "I was free. They were gone... it was the greatest thing I ever could have done for myself."

Molly didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand- she loved her parents. I mean, sure, her mum and her didn't exactly see eye-to-eye on many things, but she still loved her... It was unfathomable to imagine hating either of her parents so much that she would have preferred them to be... dead. For a moment Molly opened her mouth to speak, and closed it again, looking down. What could she say? Reasonably she couldn't say she understood- she didn't- and she couldn't say that he'd been right in killing his mother and Molly could never support murder, no matter how bad a person they'd been.

"I... I don't know what to say," she admitted, "I'm sorry- I'm sorry you had to... go through all that."

"Teh... and you still want to stay?" he asked, sliding the knife away, "You... want to stay with me?"

"Why- why wouldn't I want to stay?" Molly asked, "It's not like you're a different person now than you were earlier today... You're still… _you_. Just because you told me how you became you. Why would that change a-anything?" Sure, she was terrified of the story, but it's not like she hadn't _known_ that Jim had done some truly terrible things in his life before she agreed to be his doctor.

"How do you think of me then? Of earlier today? Because what I think is, you are very bravvve Ms. Hooper, oh yes. I've told the same tale to a couple of my… clients and they usually cringe and give in to my demands at this point. Oh no, no, no. Not _The_ Molly Hooper though."

Disagreeing she shook her head. "I'm not... I'm not brave," Molly muttered, her voice shaking slightly, "I'm scared... I'm scared of you, Jim, but- but I still... I don't know. I- I'm _drawn_ to you, I suppose."

"Like a moth to a flame. Very interesting," Jim said before lying back on the floor next to her, arms folded behind his head, "Just so fascinating..."

Watching him Molly glanced down at him, and turned her attention to the fire to try to find a distraction.

"But you wouldn't burn me," she whispered, "At least... I hope not."

"Burn the heart out of you? No. I doubt I would be capable..." he squinched his toes and closed his eyes. This allowed Molly to study him again and found that he looked so calm and peaceful. This led her wondering how he could possibly be a criminal mastermind. He certainly didn't look the part, lying here on the ground in front of the fireplace, eyes shut.

"Molly...you know it makes me really happy to have you here. Honestly."

Without thinking, she reached over and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Thank you," she replied, blushing.

When he realized Molly touched him, Jim opened his eyes and watched her. In reaction, Jim slightly scratched the inside of her wrist with his index finger and grinned with a blush. Molly could feel her face going crimson, she had to escape his gaze, pulling her hand back and nervously brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. What was she _doing_? He was a psychopathic criminal... And not only had Molly agreed to work for him, now she was sitting here with him in his library, with him half-dressed, and holding his hand? And the part that really scared her was that she still didn't regret any of it.

His fingers flexed and pined when Molly removed her hand, but instead he tucked it underneath his head again.

"I think I'll sleep here for the night Molly, just in front of the fireplace. If you want to stay and read that's fine, it won't bother me," Jim said a bit tired before rolling onto his side, away from her.

"Oh, but Jim, you- you can't just sleep on the _floor," _she replied, still kneeling beside him, "I- I don't want you sleeping on the floor just because I decided I wanted to read."

"Of course I can, I love the fire. Whether you read or not I'm staying right here," Jim pouted and gave a reassuring smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Molly frowned slightly, staring at Jim and judging whether or not she should insist he should not sleep on the floor. Deciding against it, she sighed and got up, walking over to a nearby shelf to examine the books and see if she found anything interesting.

"Anything you'd recommend?" she asked.

"_Atonement_, _Dante's Inferno_, or maybe _Paradise Lost_..." he suggested lazily and turned over on his other side to roast his back and watch her too. The room was mostly dark save for the light of the fire and the faint glow of the few light lights. Slowly, he crawled to the couch and dragged himself up, something soft for his head he figured.

Out of the corner of her eye, Molly noticed him moving, and smiled slightly at the fact that he'd finally listened. _Dante's Inferno_ was the first of the three that she spotted, so she pulled that book out and headed over to sit on the armchair across from him. She clutched the book in front of her, staring at him for a moment, wondering if she should say anything and then quietly opened it to read, deciding it best not to speak.

Keeping his eyes closed, Jim would shift slightly then and again, and tried to fall asleep for her sake. But of course he wasn't tired. Sleep wasn't much of a hobby for him. Sometime passed before he decided to crack open one eye; he peered at the title and closed his eye again.

"Surprised you chose that one, bit grim when compared to the rest of the _Comedy_," Jim spoke up.

During her read Molly knew he wasn't asleep because he kept shifting occasionally, but it still caught her by surprise when he finally spoke up, causing her to jump slightly as his voice broke the silence.

"Oh, I- Well, I suppose I've always found the idea of the nine circles of Hell rather interesting," she replied.

Jim chuckled, Molly Hopper interested in the circles of hell? Just not possible... he sighed and tried to draw his mind blank and relax. It was perfectly normal, just lying on the couch while his doctor read books into the wee hours of the night. 'Don't kid yourself, this is by no means normal.'

'Put a sock in it will you?'

'Just telling you what you already know.'

'I'll kill you.'

'You already tried.' Frustrated with himself Jim curled into himself and tried not to think, that's what they always said, the more that buzzed in your mind the harder it was to sleep right? So he tried to think of nothingness. Just an empty black. No sound or color or smell. Think of nothing.

With interest Molly watched him as she read, occasionally glancing up from Dante's plight at him. He kept fidgeting, and at moments it looked almost as though he were having some sort of internal battle with himself. She finally closed the book and asked, "What's wrong, Jim?"

"Please, nothing. Just... just trouble trying to fall asleep, as usual," Jim moved so he was lying on his stomach and his face buried in the pillow. An arm dangling from the couch, he flickered his wrist at her and he rolled his feet around until his ankles cracked. With pursed lips Molly continued to study him and tried to decide if she should push the subject.

"Maybe you should talk about whatever's keeping you up," she suggested.

"It's nothing please," he lied and turned his face so he could gaze at her, "Please don't let my eccentricities trouble you enough, enjoy the book and fire. I insist," he said politely. In his gut Jim felt as if he could have opened to her, already he shared more than he would have ever imagined. With Sebastian the man sort of figured it out his Boss, but never questioned it. Not until _her_. The idea made him smile into the pillow, so willing to accept him already, if he informed her of any more she would probably be scared off. That was the last thing Jim wanted.

Unconvinced Molly frowned slightly, cocking her head to the side as she watched at him. She put the book aside on the table beside the chair, and walked over to the couch, kneeling beside it.

"Jim, tell me," she ordered, with a sudden burst of bravery that quickly receded. She maintained her position, though. She wasn't going to let herself back down now, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Really Molly, just go back to your reading alright..." he said trying to sound tired.

'Ohhh look at her, she's a brave one!'

'Sure she is…'

'But you ought to watch for that temper of youuuurs.'

'I know!'

"Sorry if I disturbed you again..." Jim bit his lip and curled his toes anxiously.

"I- I don't want to read anymore," she replied, "Please, Jim, just talk to me." She had no idea why she continued to insist instead of just dropping the subject, as he obviously wanted her to.

"I'm fine," he snarled a bit.

'Tsk, tsk no way to treat a lady.'

'...'

'You should give her something to work on.'

"Everything is just...peachy..."

"No- no it's not. It's- it's obviously not," Molly insisted, cowering a bit at the fact that he had snarled his first response, "Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe- maybe I can help."

Jim desperately clung on to what was left, but it was grabbing for straws and he fell. Without provocation, he flipped off the couch and had her pinned to the floor, one hand clasped around her neck.

"I said I was fine and I am fine. I'm the best I can ever be. So just leave me alone!" he growled.

Even with him on top Molly merely blinked up at him, her heart racing, but determined.

"No, you're not," she replied softly, "You're not fine." She didn't know what had gotten into her. Maybe she had a death wish? Anyone in their right mind would know _not_ to say what she had just said.

"Jim, please. Please stop, just- just tell me."

And he did. Nothing ever brought him back so quickly. Blinking fast, focusing proper, Jim scrambled off her and he dared not to look at her.

"Please Molly, I'm so sorry." The effect this woman had on him, was of some other level. Other times when he had gotten like this only Sebastian could pick him up and physically drag him away from whatever body he had been tearing to pieces with.

"Forgive me..."

"I- it's alright," Molly replied softly as she sat up, staring at him, surprised by his reaction. "I-I just... I shouldn't have- I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no, I'm glad to know that... you care..." Jim said awkwardly, his mind raced and he was feeling ridiculously exposed.

"I should- I should go. You think you know your way back?"

Molly debated whether she could pretend she knew her way back and risk getting lost again, or saying the truth, which was that she had absolutely no idea how to get back. She bit her lip, nervously pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I- I'm sure I could... I'm fine. I'll be fine getting back," she lied.

With a quick nod Jim slid out of the room and headed straight for the bed room, even slamming the door shut behind him. He was not sure how long he paced the room for until the sky began to glow a soft yellow before he gave up and decided to go shower. Outside, Sebastian was heading off somewhere when he found Jim.

"Alright Boss? Rough night of sleep? Or just a rough night?"

"Drop it," Jim glared at him and his hands twitched to hit him, but he resisted, pushing past him to the bathroom.

Molly wondered what on Earth could possibly be wrong that had caused Jim to react that way when she tried to help. She sighed as he left, and picked up the book again, this time lying on the couch to read. After awhile she decided not to even attempt to head back to her own room now, knowing full-well that she probably wouldn't be able to get there without getting lost anyways. Eventually, she fell asleep in the library, the copy of Dante's _Inferno_ resting beside her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next few days Jim avoided Molly as much as possible which wasn't too difficult given the largeness of the estate. Also in this time, during his work, Sebastian had to rein in Jim a few times before their client's enemies were no longer able to continue with business. If they did run into each other, Jim averted his eyes and would hastily exit the room without a word.

It had been a week since that night in the library, and Jim still hadn't spoken to her. At first, Molly thought it might just be that he was very busy, and that they just kept on not running into each other. But then they'd run into each other, and he'd avoided even looking at her, leaving the room as quickly as possible. As this all turned in her mind, she was beginning to wonder why she'd ever agreed to this, why she'd even agreed to work for him and live in this giant estate, if he was just going to completely ignore her. She was angry- at herself, forever believing that this was a good idea, and at him for completely ignoring her.

Most of the anger was directed at herself, constantly berating herself for having made such stupid decisions, to work for a Criminal Mastermind, to live with him, and then to make him angry at her. To add Molly was also upset at herself _because_ she was upset- she shouldn't care if Jim was ignoring her, should she? It had been another half week when she ran into Jim yet again. He tried to evade her, as usual, and made to leave the room.

"No, Jim, stop," she said automatically, walking towards him unsure why she was doing this, "Jim, please, listen to me. If you- if you don't want me here any longer, I understand... Just- just tell me. Tell me to leave and I will. I'll never mention anything to anyone. I- I'll pretend like this never happened."

Carefully he flickered his eyes to her and cocked his head from Sebastian to the door. Obediently, the sniper walked out and prepared the car outside. Lighting a cigarette he leaned against the Jaguar and waited patiently.

"Idiot," he murmured to himself and then expected the sting of a hit before remembering his Boss was still inside.

"No... I want you to stay, I need you to stay. I'm going to need you when it's critical at some point, though hopefully not because... well, you understand why. Have a good day at the hospital then," Jim said before turning on his heel and was out the door before he could listen to her anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Another two nights past, tired and worried, Molly sat with Toby, not really paying attention to whatever was on the telly.

_ Molly you at the estate? _

_ -SM_

_ Yes, why? What's wrong? _

_ He needs you. Front door. 5 minutes. Bad. Shot. _

_ -SM_

"You are a real git you know..." Sebastian dangerously weaved in and out of traffic while a moan answered him in the back.

_Okay. _

Molly quickly put Toby down, grabbing her medical supplies and rushing to the front door. By now she mostly knew her way around the estate now, though she admittedly did occasionally still get lost. Standing outside the entrance to the mansion, waiting anxiously, deciding to ignore that little nagging thought in the back of her mind that kept insisting she shouldn't be this worried about a criminal's well-being and fighting that nagging voice with the thought that of course she should- it was her job, at the very least.

Almost crashing through the gates as they slowly opened, Sebastian sprayed pebbles everywhere as he drifted around the curve in front of the entrance. Somehow remembering to shift the gear into park, he slid across the hood of the car and flung the passenger door open.

"It's bad Molly! I dunno how much blood he's lost! Fucking bastard!"

He was able to wrap Jim's left arm around his neck and quickly walked him up inside. The right arm that was dangling dead from his side was leaving a trail of blood behind.

"Come on we have to get him to the medical room!"

Molly's eyes widened at the sight of all the blood Jim was rapidly losing, and she rushed forward to inspect his arm as they led him to the medical room.

"What _happened_?" she asked, worriedly trying to find the wound so that she could put pressure on it, getting her hands covered in his blood, knowing that it was no use- Jim was soaked and she couldn't tell where exactly the wound was. There was no way to be able to tell until she got a better look. That didn't stop her from trying, though. Dragging Jim, Sebastian led them down the corridor, and then down into the basement were there were more rooms.

"In here!" Opening a door, he flipped a switch to a bright room, medical table in the middle. Lifting him up, Jim was laid down and Sebastian pulled out a knife.

"He's going to kill me..." carefully he tore open a cut on the top shoulder of the suit and stripped off the whole sleeve. The bullets had dug themselves in his forearm and the inside of his bicep.

"...easier there tiger...west…wood"

"Boss, shut it."

"Dear god..." Molly muttered, as her eyes quickly scanned the injuries, trying to think of what to do to fix it. "The bullets are embedded," she muttered to herself as she moved closer, and then, to Sebastian she ordered, "Get me warm water and clean towels."

Reaching into Jim's pocket it was found and pulled out the knife she'd expected she'd find there, reaching over into one of the medical kits for tongs. For a moment she hesitated- she should give him anesthetic, but she didn't think she had time, or if they even _had_ anesthetic here.

"This is going to hurt. I'm so sorry," Molly told Jim, as she proceeded to dig the bullets out with the knife, and pull them out with the tongs.

'What's that? Why is everything…dizzy'

'Your savior's talking to you.'

'Wha-?'

'Don't be prick.'

Hearing the swirl of voices, Jim struggled to open his eyes and the whole world gave a violent tilt. Then the pain eventually registered in his brain and he gave a bit of a scream and arched his back.

"Boss!" Sebastian ran over and forced him back down and pulled out a metal rod with a bit of cushion on the middle.

"Now stop it right now and let her work!" Without permission, Sebastian shoved it in Jim's mouth and he glared back at him with daggers. The pain made him alert and focused. Everything had stopped spinning and they were no longer blur. 'They?' Turning Jim found Molly was the one that held is arm down.

"Merly?" Finding her there his eyes shifted from his blood thirst rage to what seemed a mostly calm face. He saw a professional working at her craft. But he was losing blood fast, and Molly worked quickly, her heart racing. What if she couldn't do it? What if she couldn't save him? She banished those thoughts from her mind and continued to work efficiently by running the warm water that Sebastian had brought her over the wounds and wiping the blood away with the towels, applying pressure in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry, Jim. You'll be fine. Everything's going to be alright- you'll see," she muttered a reassurance more for herself than for her patient.

"Mmmmffff..." Jim shut his eyes at the stinging pain, but it didn't feel as bad with her there, and he wanted to say something more though he was losing his thoughts. Then he said a word.

"Cold..."

A breath he tried to draw in was caught in his throat and he started to gasp and his whole body contorted in protest.

"Cardiac arrest!" Sebastian held Jim's hand, "Stay with me Boss!"

Her eyes widened. "Sebastian, hold this- apply pressure," she ordered, walking around to stand over Jim's body and beginning to perform CPR. The doctor placed the heel of one hand at the center of his chest and her other hand over the first, and began the compressions, stopping after every thirty to tilt his head back to open the airway, and pressing her lips against his, watching his chest rise and fall with her breath._ Please, Jim, please don't die_, she thought desperately, and the repeated the procedure again. _Please_.

Here... then there... then back again.

'Isn't this what you wanted? The thrillllll.'

'...Yes...'

'So then are you enjoying it?'

'O yessss...' he smirked to himself and every once in while his eyes would slightly crack open to a brightly lit room, someone's hands on his chest.

'What is your name then?'

'I... I don't remember?'

'You still want the thrill? The drug?'

'Please, give me more!'

'Then get back in there.'

Another push in the chest, Jim opened his eyes and gasped, swallowing air. Suddenly he gripped the sides of the table and his chest heaved.

"Oh, Jim, _thank god_," Molly said, throwing her arms around him to hug him without thinking. Once she realized what she'd done, she quickly pulled away, blushing and muttering, "Oh, uh-sorry! I'm sorry," before Molly walked back around to deal with the wounds in his arm, which seemed to have slowed in bleeding, "You're going to need to rest for a while. You lost a lot of blood... How're you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" his eyes darkened almost black and then he turned to her, his voice vicious, "I'm feeling alive darling."

"Molly..." Sebastian quickly stepped in front of her and moved them back, "Boss, listen to me. You just got shot and if you move anymore you'll lose more blood alright?"

Wild eyed and with a wicked grin with dead eyes, he cocked his head to the side with his fingers sliding over to the knife Molly had left on the tray.

"Come come Sebby I'm doing just fine, no need to worry about me."

Molly watched as Jim reached for the knife on the tray and, without thinking, she reached for the sedatives behind her, pushing Sebastian out of the way and plunging the needle into Jim's leg.

"I'm so sorry, Jim. I'm so sorry but- but I had to..." Molly said, as she saw the surprised look on his face. She knew he'd be angry at her for this later, but she did what had to be done.

"I'm so sorry," the doctor muttered again.

"Me too..." he whispered sadistically and had raised the knife behind her back when she was distracted. Sebastian sprinted as he had to knock Molly over and in a few swift movements had pulled Jim by the wrist down to the floor. Underneath the sniper Jim laughed, all void of humor and struggled against him.

"You had better let me up Sebbb, I'm not done having me fun.

"Sorry about this Boss but-" Sebastian pulled back a fist and clocked him on the back of the head. Instantly, Jim stilled and his head rested on the tile.

"You- you ok?"

Molly sat up, wide-eyed and her heart racing, "I- I- Yeah, I-I'm fine," she replied, glancing at Jim who now lay unconscious on the floor, "Is he... What- what just _happened_? Why did he..."

Thinking back Molly knew he'd been avoiding her and that maybe he'd been angry at her for pushing the subject in the library, but she'd never thought he'd try to... well, _kill her._

"That, sweetheart, is what happens if...if he loses his temper, though that usually involves more wrath," Sebastian crossed his arms and gazed into the ceiling in thought, "I guess what we just saw is what happens when he goes beyond that, he sometimes calls it the 'Thrill' or the 'Other Side'. In a way it something I can kind of relate to it too. Like when I have a poor bastard lined up in my sight-" Unconsciously, Sebastian had raised the invisible gun and was staring down the barrel before remembering Molly was there. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat and picked Jim up again.

"Well, I'll take him to his room and keep an eye on him until he wakes up. If it's safe, I'll text you to come check up on him again ok?" Carefully, he carried him out of the room and out of sight mumbling to himself, cursing at Jim too.

"Right. Um, okay," she replied, still shaken by the events of the past few minutes. Molly found herself wondering, yet again, what exactly she had gotten herself into when she agreed to work for Jim. She was left standing alone in the medical room, and decided to go back to her own place, hoping that maybe cuddling with Toby would at least slightly ease her nerves as she waited to see what the consequences of everything that had just happened would be.

Blinking, the vision in front of him fuzzy at first until he registered the throbbing in his head and placed a hand on his skull.

"Fucking A... jeez was I hit by a bus?"

"More like a train," Sebastian smirked and flicked the ashes of his cigarette away, "welcome back Boss. Please tell me it's you again."

Dizzied, Jim found the source of the voice, Sebastian was leaning against the wardrobe arms folded and his look of concern.

"What do you mean 'is it me' of course it's me! Don't be dim," Jim growled with annoyance.

"What is it you remember? Anything at all?"

"Well," Jim chewed on his lip and closed his eyes, "we were at the warehouse... talking to that one git with the weird nose... did I fight?"

"No, but when you threatened him the bastard opened fire at us and you wanted to play hero," Sebastian slowly stepped to the bed and sat on the edge, "That's not how we do things around here!"

"Take a bullet for you," Jim scoffed, "I must have tripped then. You're the one that's supposed to be my shield not the other way around."

"Exactly! That's _my_ job. It's why I'm here... Boss... forget it..." Sebastian shook his head, because reasoning with James Moriarty was as impossible as travel through time in a phone booth.

"Wait then- if I got shot- the hospital…" Jim looked around, finding himself in his room for sure.

"Molly mate. Remember? Cute girl, brown hair. The little mouse that you hired to take care of us when we screwed up and if things went to hell."

"Oh," Jim gave a pause and a thought, "So, I guess she helped me then?"

"Did more than that, she brought your sorry ass back to life. Heart attack, from bleedin' out everywhere... you stupid git."

"I'm glad she performed well then, I ought to do something special then maybe take her out or-"

"I dunno, I think you may have rightfully scared her," Sebastian looked at him in the eye, and when he heard him, Jim glared back with suspicion.

"And why is that Colonel?"

"Boss... you lost it again. But this time a bit worse, couldn't get two words past you. Hell Jim you almost killed her, right after she brought you back too!"

"O god..." Sebastian watched as the color that remained in Jim's face drained and it was curious to watch the different Moriarty talk to him, Jim not Boss. As for Jim, he was experiencing internal panic because the worst happened, and he wasn't around to stop it either. Scared. Scared she would leave. But why? Why now?

"Listen if it doesn't work out between you, I'll start looking for someone else alright? We will always need someone on standby, last night proved it," Sebastian went to stand up until Jim yanked his body down on the bed and he crawled on top of him gripping his shirt.

"Now you listen and you listen well _Sebby_. I do not want anyone else, got that? I do not _need_ anyone else. If I find you bought a replacement for _her_ I will. Make. Them. Disappear. Do you understand," he gritted his teeth viciously at the man who seemed slightly interested but remained un-phased.

"Just her?"

"Yes, all I want is her, no one else."

"Fine, now off," Sebastian sat up and easily picked Jim off him like a child and placed him on the bed, "I can text her now if you want. Think you can handle it?"

For once Jim averted his eyes from the sniper and cracked his knuckles in thought.

"Ok... ok do it."

With a nod, Sebastian left the room and began to text Molly. Alone, Jim punished himself, unhappy to have been so weak and vulnerable. 'Fucking screw up…'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Hey doc, I think he might be ok now. Check out and make sure he's fine for work, we have a possible deal going down tomorrow. Room's unlocked and if anything happens, call me.__ -SM_

_ Okay, I'll go soon.__ -M. Hooper_

Molly stared at the text, wondering if she really should. Terrified of what he'd do or say about what had happened, but she knew it was her job to go check up on him, so she couldn't avoid this, no matter how much she may want to. A feeling of uneasiness set in at thought that Sebastian wouldn't be there, after what had happened earlier...

She shook the thoughts from her mind and forced herself to go to check on Jim. This was her job- she had to do it- and there was that nagging feeling in the back of Molly's mind that reminded her that it being her job was not the _only_ reason she was going to check on him. It was reminding her that she was also checking on him because, despite everything that had occurred, Molly was still worried and still cared about him.

Briskly Molly headed into the main house and to what she recalled as being Jim's room (during Jim's silence and time of avoidance she had made a point of steering clear of that area). Hesitantly, she knocked at the door.

"Jim? Um- it's- it's Molly," she called.

The knock pulled him out of his mind and back to his bedroom where he hesitated to answer.

"Um...yes, yes come in."

Peering in, Jim watched as Molly entered and gave her a small smile which she copied, but he saw it. Eyes never lie and he knew she was nervous. No beyond nervous... Obviously. So he stretched out his wrapped arm and gave a bit of a cough.

"Well, um, seems Sebastian thought I ought to be re-evaluated. I do have a tight schedule to keep up. Can't have the king falter when his crown's been knocked down..."

"Right. Uh- I- I'll just have a look, then, I suppose," Molly replied, hesitantly walking over to the bed to inspect his arm. Carefully, she removed the bandages that Sebastian had obviously hastily wrapped around Jim's arm and began to clean out the wounds again, neatly replacing the old bandages with new, sterile ones. Working quietly, Molly avoided his gaze, afraid that anything she said might upset him and cause him to lash out again.

It stung and Jim felt it, but it was nothing compared to the guilt that pressed on him like a boulder. Avoiding facing her he finally spoke up and the words that came out of his mouth felt a bit sour because he never said such things to people. Forgiveness. True forgiveness was not in his forte.

"I am so sorry. I really mean it this time... I never wanted to harm you and... and I almost did..." frustrated Jim's good hand balled into a fist, "I lost control when I needed you the most- It's nothing you deserve, not in the least."

Molly finally met his eyes, shocked.

"I- I... It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about it," she muttered automatically, looking back down at the bandages she was wrapping.

"No it's not fine! Sebastian told me what happened and what I almost did... Molly it's unforgivable ok? I-...I- fuck..." Jim pleaded until he gave up and rubbed his eyes with feeling lost. She frowned, not knowing what to say. Thinking it over she knew he was right, that it _should_ be unforgivable, and yet, she'd already forgiven him for it- what did that say about her?

"Jim, it's- it's okay. Really. I- I forgive you. You just... It's fine. I'm fine," Molly repeated.

Looking to her again, Jim was swept up in his disbelief and utter shock.

"Honestly how do you do it? Seriously how? I almost attacked you one night and murder you another, and you forgive? I mean it's just... even if a client insults me he- well… Are you just telling me what I want to hear so I don't break loose? Go mad?"

Molly had to admit, that _was_ part of it, but she actually _had_ forgiven him.

"No, that's not- I'm not just saying... I-I mean it," she stuttered, "I- I _do_ forgive you. I know that- that I shouldn't, but I still do."

Gulping, Jim thought it over in his mind and his eyes flicked from Molly to wall.

'Maybe the wall has answers?'

'...'

'Listen, mate, she's feeling fine, all is well. What's there to worry?'

'Not. Now.'

"Listen, well- What if it happens again and Sebastian's not around. What if I hurt you again or... try to-" Jim closed his eyes and shook his head. Looking up slightly from her work, Molly frowned slightly and lifted her chin, forcing herself to put on a brave face for Jim's sake.

"I- I can take care of myself, you know," she answered. She wondered if Sebastian had mentioned that she'd sedated him, but decided not to mention it, in case he hadn't- no need for Jim to be angrier at her than he already was, what with the library incident.

"I-I'm sorry about... About what happened in the library. I-I shouldn't have said anything."

"The library..." somehow he almost forgot the library and then it came back to him, "Oh... that. No it wasn't' you. It was never you. Truthfully, it had to do with... me. My uncontrollable temper, which oddly you put to a stop to, though only half of it. After I had pinned you... on the floor… I was afraid to go near you again scared I might go off again. Which is why I avoided you. Again I apologize."

"No, I- if I hadn't insisted that you talk to me, then nothing would've happened. It was my fault. I- I shouldn't have kept insisting," Molly replied, as she sat on the edge of the bed, finally done wrapping his arm in clean bandages.

"Well, it looks like you're good to go. I mean, I would suggest some more bed rest before jumping right back into action, but I... Well, I know you won't really want to take that advice, so..."

"I was just scared you would run off if I told you. And I don't want you to leave Molly," Jim said it before what he said had filtered in his mind and he bit his tongue. Slightly his cheeks tinted underneath his skin and could smacked himself in the forehead.

"I mean, look at the great work you've done so far! Took out a few bullets, brought me back to life, right?" he breathed out quickly.

Watching his sudden change in mood Molly blushed at the memory of pressing her lips against his- _It was just CPR, Molly,_ she reminded herself, _He doesn't even remember it. _

"I- uh, yeah, I- I suppose I did," she muttered and, without thinking, added, "I was really worried for a moment there. I- I thought I was going to lose you and I- never mind. You're- you're fine, that's what matters."

"Mhm."

The silence drifted over them as they awkwardly watched each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Jim cleared his throat and had a bit of an idea.

"Soooo, I thinking, in a couple of days there is a ball Sebastian and I have to attend so. Maybe I can make it up to you? Take a trip with us?"

Molly had never been one for social outings- nearly every party, every dance, every get-together she had ever attended had ended in some sort of social disaster. Sherlock's Christmas Party had been a mess, every grade school dance she had attended had resulted in her sitting alone at one of the tables, awkwardly checking her watch for the time until she was able to head back home. And not to mention prom, her prom... She'd been stood up by her date and had still managed to convince herself to go, only to see the boy who was supposed to be her date (who had supposedly fallen gravely ill) was there with a different date.

No, Molly had never been one for social outings, but she wasn't about to say no to Jim, even if just the thought of a ball made her stomach turn and made her anxiously think about all the things that could go horribly wrong.

"I- I- Sure. Of course. That sounds... lovely," she managed a small smile.

"Excellent!" a bit of light twinkled back in his eye, "I'm glad you accept then," with a bit of a push, Jim sat up in bed flexed his arm to feel it, wincing slightly, "Good thing it's formal and inside. Might have a tough time explaining this one eh?"

"F-Formal?" Molly asked automatically, her voice betraying her anxiety and she mentally kicked herself for it, adding, "I-I mean, yeah, that's- that's good. Yeah, it- um, would be difficult to explain."

He smiled and her stutter, but his phone rang and his eyes narrowed in irritation. Picking it up, he checked the ID and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, can't ignore this one Molly, but I look forward to it. Maybe if I have a night off we could have dinner again?" Jim reached over and squeezed her hand. She looked away, blushing.

"Right, um- that sounds..." Molly cleared her throat, "Sure, that sounds lovely." She nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. With a smirk, he pulled away and answered the phone with a wink.

"Hello- yes what is it? ... No... I told him... No. No. You bleeding-" feeling pissed, he gnashed his teeth and breathed violently into the phone before remembering Molly was there. Glancing to her Jim found himself quickly calm down into a posed friendly demeanor.

Molly had tensed as he'd become angry while on the phone, still anxious that he might just lose it again at any moment, and she supposed he'd noticed, because he quickly forced himself to appear calm. Starring down into her lap, she wrung her hands nervously, wondering if maybe she should just go and leave him to conduct his business in private.

Listening to the blabbering idiot on the other end of the line, Jim rolled his eyes and slipped out of bed, almost tumbling over from his numb legs.

"Well just get it done... Jeffery..." Jim paced the room and mouthed to Molly, 'So dullll.'

Unsure how to react, Molly gave him a sympathetic look in return, trying not to think too hard about the fact that what he was calling "dull" probably involved murder, robbery, and/or various other crimes. She stood up, preparing to leave him to his work. Maybe she'd go to the library again... She'd avoided going there ever since the incident with Jim the other night, even though she really wanted to explore it further and find new books to read.

"Yes, yes fine." Jim clicked his phone shut, but reopened it again for a different call, and began to move about the room, opening his wardrobe and pulling out a suit.

"Sebastian we have to go...yes it's him..." phone between his shoulder and ear, he stripped off his pajama top and slipped on a clean shirt, "Because he's an idiot, that's why!" Quickly, Jim fumbled with his pants while grabbing for the suit bottoms.

Molly could feel herself turning red as a tomato- he'd probably forgotten she was still there. She wondered if she should say something, or if she should just make a dash for it before he could stop her and start making an awkward apology for making her uncomfortable. _Oh god_, _what do I do_? Before she could think about it any longer, Molly heard herself clear her own throat, alerting him of her presence. Blushing furiously and averting her gaze, she scurried out of the room as fast as she could- running off to her new home to wallow in her embarrassment.

Hearing something behind him, Jim whipped around and saw the door close quickly.

"...oh..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For the next few nights, Jim presented Molly with dinner and would remain in her company until work called him away. Most of the time he kept it casual, for the sake of trying to relax her, and, for once, keeping the Westwoods off. Slowly but surely, his arm began to heal pretty well too and enjoyed the times that Molly would bandage him up proper. Eventually Saturday arrived, the night of the banquet and after making a few phone calls Jim bit his lip in thought and twiddled with his phone in his bedroom.

_ Designers should be around soon, choose what you wish, everything's covered, jewelry too. Have fun! _

_ -JM_

"Throwing some stones in Boss? Getting fancy," Sebastian smirked as he leaned in the doorway.

"O sod off you. Go take a shower," Jim smiled back.

"Join me?"

Sigh. "No Sebastian."

After hours of sifting through very expensive dresses with elaborate designs, Molly finally settled on the simplest of the bunch- a floor-length, royal-blue number that wasn't nearly as revealing as any of the other dresses had been. She quickly denied all the offers of extravagant jewelry, opting instead for a simple silver necklace and matching earrings. As much as she appreciated the fact that Jim was willing to pay for all this, Molly was too worried that she would end up messing everything up, so she refused to make this any more expensive than it had to be.

A while later, Molly was nervously pacing in her living room- making sure Toby stayed as far away from her dress as possible- waiting for Jim and Sebastian, and desperately hoping that tonight wouldn't be as much a disaster as she anticipated it would be.

Spraying on a bit of cologne and fixing his tie once more in the mirror, he made his way downstairs and strode outside until Jim came upon Molly's house. At first hesitated, feeling slightly self conscious about himself, but then knocked.

"Ready love?"

Molly opened the door, nervously brushing a stray hair behind her ear as she replied, "Uh- yes, I- I'm ready. As ready as I'll ever be, I mean."

"M-M-Molly," Jim stuttered. He tried to figure out what was it that made her look so ravishing and slowly comprehended it was her simplicity.

"Wow... it's just..." the blue swept around her like water and the silver were the stars against a night sky.

Finding Jim speechless, she could feel herself blushing and lowered her gaze.

"I- You- you like it? Is this okay? I didn't want to wear anything too... Too extravagant or anything like that, so I-I decided on this, but if you don't like it, or if it's not appropriate enough or something, I-I could always-" she cut herself off, biting her lip after realizing that she was rambling nervously.

"Shh," Jim quickly stepped forward and pressed a finger to her mouth, "it's beautiful ok? Come on." Reaching down, he grasped her hand and began to lead her around the house. Gulping, Jim searched for something to say but felt stunted and tongue tied when compared to Molly.

"Blue and red... good colors on you..."

"Oh, um-thank you," she mumbled, blushing furiously at the comment, and giving him a small smile. Desperately Molly wished she could just stop her cheeks from turning pink so constantly and from being so awkward all the time.

Turning the corner, they found Sebastian dressed in his best, though instead of a bowtie it was a regular black tie and politely he bowed and open a limousine door for his Jim and Molly.

"Sebastian has been so kind as to volunteer as our driver to day, isn't that nice!"

Rolling his eyes and ignoring Jim, "Looking very well Dr. Hooper, hopefully no incident should befall on us where we would need blood to stain that pretty dress of yours," Sebastian commented before closing the door.

"Indeed..."

Her eyes widened. "Blood?" she asked, and then quickly changed her mind, shaking her head, "You know what, I- I don't want to know." She was nervous enough about everything that could go wrong, she didn't need to add any more worries. Molly sat in the seat beside Jim, anxiously wringing her hands and fiddling with her hair occasionally. As much as she wanted to act nonchalant about this all, she couldn't- she was too apprehensive.

Glancing over, Jim noted her increased anxiety and reminded himself to have a strong talking to with Sebastian later. Unsure how to exactly calm her he rested a hand on her thigh and gave a small pat with a rub.

"Sebastian is just being a sod. A tease. Just ignore him and he's only saying this because the one holding the ball is a client of mine. Please love, it'll be fine," Jim murmured softly.

Feeling the strong hand, Molly nodded, mutely biting at her lip. To her luck, she would let him think that it was just Sebastian's comment that had worried her- Jim didn't need to know about all her past, terrible experiences with social outings. "I- yeah. Uhm, right. Uh—okay…"

Sebastian navigated the streets until he pulled up in front of a large building, where many other social graces were milling inside dressed to the T. Leaving the keys with the valet, Sebastian opened the door for Jim and Jim assisted Molly out of the car.

"Now listen," Jim murmured, "If anyone asks you a question you can't answer I'll do the talking and obviously keep quiet about...stuff..." Offering an arm and a smile to Molly, Sebastian shook his head at his Boss before walking slightly ahead of them.

Molly gave Jim a nervous smile, muttering, "Okay," as she took his arm and glanced at all the fancily dressed people in attendance. Even in her own gown she felt out of place- but then again, she always felt like she didn't belong at events like these.

"Ah, there you are Edward, William, and who is this lovely lady?" a man with a vest and brown slicked back hair with a cane asked.

"O yes, Thomas, this is a friend of mine, Victoria, visiting for awhile," Jim smiled a snake like grin and tilted his head, "_Victoria_, this is Thomas, we work together. Business of course."

Molly realized rather quickly that _she_ was supposed to be Victoria, "Oh, um, hello. Pleasure to meet you," she smiled at Thomas, wondering if she should say anything else and deciding not to, in case anything she said might mess anything up.

"Oi Boss! You host this partea and you don't have the best drink to offer," a man staggered over, slightly taller than Jim swaggered over, "O hello Miss, you're a petty one to be round here," he announced in his cockney accent.

"Robert!" Thomas flickered his eyes to him in panic and coughed, "I do apologize, this is Robert. New man."

"Pleasure," Jim continued to smile and watched him when he neared Molly.

"What'd you doing with this tosser? You and me should go dance later ya?"

"Robert!" Thomas whispered hoarsely.

"Oh no, we're not toge- he's not... I mean, we're just- we're just... uh, friends," she quickly corrected. Molly could feel herself blushing as she threw a quick, nervous glance at Jim. Given everything that happened, she wouldn't exactly call them _friends_, but there was no other way to describe whatever they were, was there?

"Thomas, you might want to keep your dog restrained, his barking is annoying," Jim said coolly and Sebastian behind him smirked and snickered.

"Yes, yes, will do. I am so, so, so sorry, please. Enjoy yourselves here, come along Robert." The man quickly grasped his underling and practically dragged him away to escape Jim's cold, calculating gaze. Finally the tensed woman took a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, relieved that the man, Robert, had been dragged away. It at least meant that she wouldn't have to interact with anyone for now.

Happy for the blithering idiot to be led away, Jim patted her hand and escorted her to a marked table for the three of them and a few others. Walking in the crowd, there were considerably a number of people who would give a slight bow in his presence which he acknowledged with a small waver of his hand. As any gentleman would, he offered Molly a seat and with Sebastian had to discuss some business with the others that sat with them. It was something Jim hoped to avoid it with Molly there because the night was supposed to be for her, not him. Thankfully the dinner trolleys could not come quicker.

Molly sat quietly at the table as Jim and Sebastian discussed business, avoiding meeting anyone else's gaze so that she wouldn't have to talk to anyone and trying very hard to ignore the fact that the "business" she was overhearing about included all sorts of illegal activities.

"I will say this all tastes very wonderful," Jim started, but then lowered his voice, "I think Alex and the crew are better, maybe I should raise them..."

"They _are_ rather good," Molly responded despite her nerves being on end as they usually were whenever she was at _any_ social event. Something about the fact that Jim was making small talk with her calmed her just a bit, and she found herself thinking that just a few weeks ago, that certainly would not have been the case at all.

Glancing to Sebastian, Jim gave a nod and his partner understood the message. Sebastian engaged the other guests further to distract them from Jim.

"So how has the living situation been for you? Still well I hope. I think Toby's adjusted quite well, sometimes I notice him lurking in the garden, sometimes after birds," he asked in between bites.

She laughed. "He tried to bring in a dead mouse the other day," she said, shaking her head with a fond smile.

"The living situation? It's- it's been good," Molly answered, though, in all honestly, she still felt slightly out-of-place in the grand estate, with its expensive furnishings and cooks and maids- it was a lifestyle she simply wasn't used to.

"Glad to have arranged it then, did not realize til... after the incident how much I really needed you, I mean you were brilliant, really."

The doctor could feel her cheeks turning pink as she shrugged. "It's nothing, really," she replied, "Just... doing my job, I suppose."

"Well then you do a marvelous job. Oh and one more thing..." Jim darted his eyes to Sebastian and saw he was engaged with the others, "Has Tiger been polite or rude? I been trying to teach him to be more of a gentleman when with a lady."

"Oh, uh, he's been fine," Molly answered, glancing over at Sebastian as well. Sure, the man had some strange habits, but he hadn't been rude to her- they both just tended to stay out of each other's way. Sometimes Molly wondered if that was purposeful on his part- because she really very rarely ever even ran into him- but she decided that he was just probably often busy, and that's why she saw so little of him around the estate.

"Excellent, it is rather fun to educate him and-"

"And ladies and gentleman," Thomas stood in the middle of the floor and addressed all the tables around him, "I welcome you all to this wonderful banquet tonight and I am happy to have had your support for this up and coming election. I would most like to thank a huge supporter of mine Edward Gibbs!"

In the roar of applause Jim stood on and placed on a sheepish smile, lightly waving to the crowd and winking at Molly. Surprised, Molly clapped along with the rest of the crowd, smiling up at Jim and wondering who exactly Thomas was and why Jim supported him (under a different name). She wondered if she really even _wanted_ to know. Sometimes things were better left to the imagination.

"And before we allow our dessert to come out, let us begin the real ball," Thomas then pointed to the orchestra who had been playing softly and slowly throughout the evening, and then on command began with a waltz. People began to mill out and pull their partners to the center.

"Ready love?" Jim slightly bent down and extended his hand, "We should show them that beautiful gown you are wearing."

Molly's eyes widened. "Oh, no. No, no- I can't- I don't know how to..." she started trying to come up with any excuse not to have to dance, certain that she'd make a fool of herself if she even attempted to.

"Listen remember your first night here, our first real dinner together," Jim knelt down and held her hands, "please it would give me an honor, even more so because I know you can. Molly Hooper, you have the abilities to do these things. You are an excellent doctor and a brilliant dancer, so please, do not deny me this privilege..." he smiled.

His hands were warm and Molly bit her lip, staring at him. Why was he always so nice to her?

"Um, okay," she replied nervously, hoping it wouldn't be _too_ bad, seeing as Jim was an excellent dancer, and it was him who'd be leading, anyways. Weaving in and out of people, Jim guided her to the middle and held her hand. When he pulled her close his heart jumped and at first he started out with the wrong foot, and desperately tried to cover himself up. Carefully Molly anxiously followed his lead, her heart racing from both the fear of embarrassing herself and the nervousness of being so close to Jim.

"Doing very well here," he whispered in her ear, "see? People are jealous, ha..."

A chill ran down her spine as he whispered in her ear. She hesitantly smiled up at him, feeling a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Only because you're leading," she replied, avoiding his gaze again.

Humming a little to the tune, Jim found himself smiling in delight and unconsciously he was rubbing her side with his thumb. In the crowd, he spotted Sebastian watching them with a smirk and arms crossed, so he stuck his tongue out at him before stepping back to give Molly a twirl. Her dress bloomed into waves of blue and Jim found himself glued and unable to nothing but silently gawk and swallow. After the spin and no more movement, Molly bit her lip, glancing up at him. She could feel her cheeks burning red.

"Jim?" she questioned, when he didn't move after having spun her.

"What? Yes? Dear me, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." fumbling his words, Jim pulled her back, though much too quickly and practically pressed his entire body into her.

"Molly!"

His partner could feel her face turning red as a tomato. She gulped, quickly saying, "Sorry! So sorry!" even though it had been Jim who'd pulled her so close. She chewed on her lip nervously, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Forgive me..." Jim quickly found his steps to go in time with the rhythm and concentrated on not being an idiot while out of the corner of his eye Sebastian was biting his fist with laughter.

"I'm making a fool of myself."

"No, no, you're- you're fine. I mean, it's fine, you're not-" Molly babbled, and forced herself to take a breath before adding, with a nervous laugh, "You're not making any more of a fool of yourself than I am."

"Hmph," Jim smirked and when the song ended, dessert had been set out and they settled back in their seats, each happy to have a breath of air. A few minutes later, Sebastian leaned over to his Boss.

"Not bad you two, very adorable."

"Yes she can be... Hey, stop spying on me, mehhhh," Jim raspberried him and swallowed a piece of cake.

"It sucks doesn't it," Sebastian commented after Jim screwed up his face.

"Dull..."

Glad to be away from the dance floor, Molly ate her dessert in silence, noting that Sebastian and Jim were discussing something she couldn't hear in hushed voices. Knowing the two of them, she supposed they must be discussing a job or something of the sort. She hadn't made as big a fool of herself on the dance floor as she had expected she would and she had mostly avoided interacting with people besides Jim and Sebastian, so Molly felt relieved, though slightly anxious that her good luck so far wouldn't last much longer.

"Go get the surprise then," Jim instructed and leaned back, fork sticking out of his mouth.

"Yes sir," the sniper grinned and quickly weaved his way out of the crowd and requested for the crowd.

"Don't worry, we can go back home and have Alex make us something much, much better," he said playfully.

Molly gave him a nervous smile, scrunching her eyebrows as she watched Sebastian walk away.

"What- what surprise is Sebastian getting, exactly?" she asked.

"Please, don't worry yourself it'll be memorable, that's all," Jim patted Molly's hand and saw Sebastian return with a duffle bag that he placed underneath the table.

"Limo out front?"

"Yep."

"Ready?"

"Yes, sir." Sebastian draped the table cloth over him as he leaned underneath the table and fumbled with something inside it.

"Come love, we better be off," Jim stood up and pulled down his suit to smooth it out. Quietly, Molly stood beside Jim, anxiously glancing down at Sebastian.

"Jim, what's going on?" she questioned.

"Done," Sebastian stood up.

Jim grinned back walking casually to the door, this time holding Molly's hand.

"Leaving already?" Thomas hurried after them.

"Yes, we had an excellent time but dessert was horrible, so we are leaving," Jim answered and looked at him lazily.

"But- but-"

"Next time, keep your boys in line hm?"

A loud crackle and fizz, a rocket shot up out of the table and exploded into a fireball of blue, then more red and green.

"Bye!"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long awaited delay, here, enjoy and yes all that good stuff. 5/31/13

* * *

Chapter 12

Running ahead, Sebastian jumped into the driver's seat and Jim scrambled after him.

"Go, go, go!" Jim pulled Molly excited and laughed.

"Oh my god, Jim!" Molly chastised, but laughed at his exuberance, "That wasn't very nice!" She watched the chaos ensue as they sped off and shook her head, smiling despite herself. Sebastian and Jim roared in laughter and glancing behind, one shoot off through the front door and exploded in the court yard.

"Even more surprising, it was Sebby's idea! I love you!"

"Ya, ya I know."

"Brilliant!"

"Oh, honestly, you two..." Molly laughed, shaking her head in mock-disapproval, "The world's most dangerous five-year-olds, I swear."

"And nothing shall separate us, right honey?" Jim cooed.

"Shut it!" Sebastian barked as the gates opened and the Estate was before them, "Thomas won't be happy about that."

At first she didn't take notice, though Molly felt the corner of her mouth turn down into a frown just for a second at the fact that Jim had referred to Sebastian as "honey' before she forced herself to adopt a neutral expression. Maybe Sherlock had been right? Maybe Jim _was_ gay, and Sebastian was his... boyfriend? Not that she should care at all, that is. She was just here because it was her job now, she reminded herself.

"Well while you two kids have fun, I'm going to the gym, punch Thomas's dull face in," Sebastian explained as he light a cigarette and headed inside.

"He does have his shining moments, I'm so proud of him," Jim beamed, "I'll have them bring tea to your house."

Holding her hand, Jim lazily swung it back and forth, humming the waltz they danced to not more than an hour ago.

"Oh, uh, okay," she replied, biting her lip and using her free hand to nervously brush a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing down at their intertwined hands. Sometimes she just really didn't understand Jim. At the door, Jim used his own key and opened Molly's door and inside, sat on the couch and pulled out his phone.

"Soon..." he muttered to himself and Toby crawled out from underneath the couch, "Hey little guy!" Jim picked the cat up and scratched him lovingly.

At first, Molly hesitated a moment, not knowing where to situate herself, before finally deciding to walk over to sit beside Jim.

"Toby really has taken a liking to you," she commented, "He's not usually that friendly."

"What? Such a fuzz ball as you? Unfriendly? No, no, no. Too cute to be unfriendly."

The owner smiled as she watched Jim pet Toby. "No, really- he really tends not to like people. I mean, you should've seen the scratches he gave Sherlock when he..." she trailed off, realizing that she probably shouldn't mention the fact that Sherlock had stayed with her for a few days after she'd helped him fake her death. Not that Jim didn't know- he probably did- but it seemed wrong to mention it. Like talking about an ex in front of your current boyfriend- not that Sherlock was her ex or that Jim was her boyfriend or anything, she quickly reminded herself. She could feel herself blushing at the fact that the thought had even crossed her mind.

For a moment, Jim felt the corner of his mouth twitch and he was about to say something very bad when the maid knocked on the door.

"In."

Avoiding his eyes, the woman entered with a pot, biscuits, and saucers, pouring the first cup before them. With a bow, she left as if escaping the room, Jim coldly watching her leave.

"How long did he stay for? Couple hours? Over night?" he suddenly smiled cheekily as he began to sip from the cup. Molly gulped, nervously wringing her hands in her lap.

"A few days," she replied quietly, not meeting Jim's eyes.

"Two of you crazy kids have any fun? Must have been interesting having to deal with him, he can be so rude."

'What game are you playing with her?'

'None of your business.'

'Someone _jealous_?'

Jim had slightly dug his fingernails into his arm and it was enough for him to think a bit more clearly.

"It, um... It wasn't a big deal," Molly replied, glancing at him for a moment before looking down at her lap again, "I-I just went to went to work at St. Bart's, as usual, and he stayed at my flat, making final plans, I suppose. He wasn't _that_ rude..." She chewed anxiously at her lip.

"Simple. Domestic. Cute. For everything he's done, still hasn't even rung you," Jim shook his head and quietly began, "I would have... if you helped me."

Molly slightly frowned, shrugging. "That's just... how he is, I suppose," she replied. It still hurt that Sherlock had come back to London and hadn't even felt the need to tell her and even worse the truth was found out from a photograph Jim had shown her. But that was typical Sherlock- completely ignore people until he needs them. She sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You can't let him take advantage of you like this, you can be much stronger than that. Head up love, remember," Jim gave an encouraging smile. He leaned in and lifted her chin up with a hand.

"Right. Sorry," she automatically mumbled, meeting his eyes.

"That's another thing, you don't always have to apologize, really..."

"Oh, right. Sor- I mean..." Molly stopped herself, biting her lip, "Uh, I mean... Right. Okay."

"See there we go, that's a start," he was beginning to rub her chin with his thumb and unknowingly began to turn pink, "Really... adorable..."

Unsure what to do she stared at him, her heart racing and further blushed, but she couldn't make herself look away. It was his touch that left her stunned, so she took a shaky breath and gulped.

"Well- um...it's just- just...Wow, I am being really silly...what am I even saying," Jim shook his head and let his hand slowly fall away.

"I- uh, it's alright," Molly replied, nervously scratching the back of her neck and glancing back down in embarrassment.

"I know you two were together for a few days but um... nothing happened? Between you at all?" The idea was nagging in the back of Jim's mind and he was too curious not to ask, but he still held his breathe anyway. It took a moment to realize what Jim had asked her, so she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Oh. Oh, no. No, no we didn't... No, of course not. No- nothing happened. Sherlock would never... I- I mean... He's not... He's not interested in me that way. I- No, nothing, um, happened," she babbled, tripping over her words.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't- didn't mean to intruded I was just, well, curious. Is it hot in here? I swear it's like burning," Jim hastily stood up to shed his evening jacket and loosened his bowtie, falling back down. Hot skinned, he rubbed his face, frustrated with himself and was feeling stupid. At the other end of the couch Molly could feel her face turn a brighter red.

"No, it's- it's alright," she mumbled, staring at Jim's now-exposed neck for a moment too long before forcing herself to look away. Peeking from between his fingers, he carefully looked over to her and found her whole demeanor was different, changed.

"You're staring. But why? Why is it that you do so?" he moved forward into the crowded airspace and tried to analyze her, "What is it you are looking for?"

She blinked at him, her mouth hanging open, trying to figure out what to say.

"N-nothing. Nothing. I'm not- I don't know," Molly finally replied, her voice sounding a bit shaky as her heart pounded in her chest. She gulped.

"To be honest, I'm not really quite sure myself, heh," he giggled a bit nervously and cleared his throat, "The thing I'm just trying to understand is- is how are you doing this to me? I just feel so... calm and... maybe a bit Ordinary..."

"I- I don't know..."

"But you are staring, I know you are... but that's ok...really..."

The moment he pointed out she was staring, she automatically forced herself not to- looking down, unable to think of anything to say.

"Please, don't ignore me, love. I'm just saying the wrong things aren't I?" Jim leaned down and forced himself in her line of vision, "Sometimes I stare too..."

"Wh- why?" Molly asked meeting his eyes, her voice sounding small.

"Well, like... like tonight...when we danced. I'm not sure if I know either really," Jim smiled a bit and Molly gave him a small smile in return.

"I- I just don't understand," she said- and she wasn't even sure what it was that she didn't understand. She supposed she just didn't understand any of this- the situation with Jim, her feelings... Any of it, really.

"I just want to kiss you," he thought out loud and then shook his head, and gave a nervous shudder. Ever nerve was tensed and his mind began to scream at himself.

"I uh...I didn't say anything..."

Molly's heart skipped a beat and she gulped, unable to find the right words to say. Blushing, she replied with a quiet voice, "I... I think I want you to kiss me."

"Really? ... So then that's a yes?" Jim's lips brushed against hers as he asked and his hand began to stroke the side of her arm, similar to when he came back into her life a few weeks ago. Molly took a steadying breath.

"A yes to what, exactly?" she whispered, her heart hammering in her chest.

"That I have permission to do so? Despite everything- everything that's happened?"

She knew this was a bad idea. She knew that she should say no- that she shouldn't let him kiss her, that she shouldn't be involved with him in the first place, not even professionally, but instead she nodded.

"Yes," she responded, "I... Yes, you do."

"Thank you..." it was light, Jim only pushed against her slightly and when he pulled away, he licked his lips and smiled.

"See, all is well, hehe..." he paused for a moment to recollect himself, "You are very pretty Molly, beautiful actually, something I have been trying to hide myself from, but you are unraveling me."

This entire situation felt surreal to Molly and she found herself wondering if maybe it was all just a dream, and she'd soon wake up and none of this would have actually happened. Molly shook her head. "I- I'm really not," she mumbled, "Pretty, I mean. I... don't know why you'd think I am." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, looking away.

"How come you don't want to face the god's honest truth, really Molly. But it's not just that. You are clever, adorable, and brilliant and- and- kind and understanding," Jim pleaded.

Glancing at him, frowned slightly, "I... You honestly think so?" she asked incredulously, quickly adding, "No... But- but I'm not. I'm just... You- you think too highly of me."

"Remember what I said to you on the day you moved in with me? It was that, 'I always wish for the best' and I do not take that back I said. And yes I think highly of you because you deserve it."

Instead Molly found herself shaking her head for a second time to Jim's disappointment.

"No, no... I- I _don't_ deserve it," she stated, meeting his eyes, "Why would someone like- well, like _you_- be interested in someone like _me_? It just... It doesn't make sense. I'm just... Molly. Not special, not important- just... ordinary Molly."

"Maybe that's what's so fantastic. You might have this, I dunno exterior about you feeling normal and ordinary when under the surface you are something so much more and you don't see it yet..." Jim was lost in his own description and he held her hands, "I just... I think I like you Molly, a lot. No, I know I do."

Her eyes looked down to grasp, biting her lip, staring at him and not knowing how to respond.

"I- I think..." Molly finally replied, her hands in his, "I mean, I know I shouldn't... I know I- I shouldn't feel this way, but I... I like you a lot too."

"Me? Why me? I'm a psychopath," he pushed back and created a distance between them, "Mad. Insane. I'm dangerous Molly."

"I don't know," she replied truthfully, looking at him, "I don't know but... but it's the truth."

"I know my cleverness can be sexy, ha!" Jim chuckled to himself.

She giggled, automatically blushing and lifting her hand to hide her mouth. "Well, you _are_ awfully clever," Molly replied, grinning.

"So... well um, right then... I should. I- I- I better be off because of um, things. I have things to do. Yes," Jim was in a slight sweat and his chest was tight, "Sorry then, I'll, I'll go then."

A feeling of panic swept her, the eyes widened and, with a slight frown on her face, she found herself wondering what she'd done wrong this time.

"Jim, I- I'm sorry. I- Whatever I said that's upset you, I'm- I'm really sorry," she quickly tried to fix whatever had gone wrong.

"No! O please no!" Jim quickly sat back down again, "Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous of uh, acting like an idiot."

"No, no, it's... It's fine," chewing nervously at her lip, "I just... I thought maybe I- uh, that maybe I said something wrong or something, like I usually do."

"Stop your worry you always seem to say the right thing, it's just, I'm not sure what to do with myself right now," he chuckled and then decided to lay his head in her lap.

"Then I'll just stay here until I figure out what's going on."

Molly froze, staring down at him and not knowing what to do now, or even how to react. Her heart racing, she finally mustered enough courage to lift a shaky hand and run it through his hair like she used to when he'd pretended to be 'Jim from IT' and they had been dating.

She gave him nervous smile, "Let me know if you figure it out, because I- I'd like to know too."

"Well this is quite perfect for me," he purred and curled up into a ball, "I think I might make Toby jealous..."

The idea made Molly laughed.

"Maybe, but I doubt it- he seems to like you an awful lot," she smiled, "He might let it slide."

"Hm, alright then..." Jim took the daring chance and snuggled into her stomach, "such an understanding lass you are," he said and looked up to her lovingly.

There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that reminded her that she shouldn't be doing this- that Jim was a dangerous criminal and she shouldn't be letting him this close- but she pushed the feeling aside. Not understanding why or feeling sure of herself, but she felt _something_ for Jim- and life was too short to ignore things like that. At first Molly gulped as he snuggled her, and then smiled down at him, nervously brushing her hair behind her ear as she did so. She honestly didn't know what she was doing.

Sighing, Jim picked up his head and watched her, taking her in. Finally he sat up onto his knees and without thinking of what he was doing, rested a hand on Molly's side and leaned in. Eyes closed his mouth found hers and he started to kiss her properly like he wanted. It was mad. Risky. He didn't care anymore. Molly was taken by surprise, but quickly found herself kissing Jim back, one hand tangled in his hair and the other resting against his chest. As much as her mind kept screaming at her that she shouldn't want this, she knew that she did. She had missed this- missed _him- _and, at the moment, she didn't care that she wasn't supposed to have missed the sociopathic Consulting Criminal.

When Molly placed a hand on him, he was startled, it was completely different what they were doing when he was simply Jim from IT and the girl from the morgue. But he smiled as she kissed him back, so he sat up and embraced her against himself. Feeling him holding her close, far from easing her nervousness, simply provoked it. She couldn't help but remember just how dangerous he was- how he'd pinned her down in the library on her first night here and how he'd almost killed her the time that he'd been shot and she'd saved his life. And now here they were, him holding her close as they kissed.

So Molly pulled away slightly, suddenly overcome with fear. Sure, some of the fear was of him, but most of it was directed at herself- she was afraid that she would willingly let this happen, that she wasn't _really_ as scared of him as she should be.

"Jim, I- I just..." the girl looked up at him with fearful eyes and continued in a quiet, shaky voice, "I- I don't think that... That this is a good idea."

Taking in a small breathe, Jim looked to her still smiling, watching her lovingly and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Of course, nothing is ever a good idea when you are with me, so yes you are right," he pulled away and slowly stood up, pulling her hand up as well and kissed it as a gentleman should. It was ok where they were so he did not wish to do anything more until her word was given or push her too far.

"I had a wonderful night Molly, it's been seared into my memory and I desire not to forget it. Well, I expect much scolding from Thomas, poor bastard. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow love, good night."

Jim stood up and tossed the dinner jacket behind him as he walked out the door, allowing himself one last look to Molly before leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

Just in case, make sure you have read chapter 12 before reading this, just in case it was missed in the hiatus! Coolness. 6/11/13

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Molly avoided Jim for the next week—which didn't prove to be as difficult as she'd expected, because in an estate as big as his, you didn't really run into people all that often, especially since Molly had made a point of not leaving her house the entire week except to go to work at St. Bart's.

In short, it was the worst possible moment for Sherlock to make his reappearance—and so, ever true to form, that was exactly what he did. She'd seen photos and videos of him alive and well (and with John) plastered across every news channel on the television as she got ready for work that morning, and was still rather upset about the fact that he hadn't felt any need to inform her that he was in London before he informed, well, _the rest of London_, after everything she'd done for him.

Having seen his face plastered across every television screen and newspaper, she still hadn't expected to walk into the lab at Bart's that day to find him sitting at his usual spot in front of the microscope, as though nothing had changed. Molly nearly dropped her bag from surprise.

"Sherlock!" she walked towards him, a happy grin on her face. She may be upset at him, but she was still glad to see him again. Without looking up from the microscope, he replied, "You moved."

Taken aback, she stuttered, "I—You… _What_?"

He glanced at her. "I believe congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations? What… Sherlock, what are you _talking_ about?"

"Congratulations for your promotion," he clarified.

"I haven't been promoted…"

"Haven't you? Odd."

"What's odd? I—I don't understand…"

"Well, if you haven't been promoted, then how else could you explain your sudden increase in income?"

"I… What? How did you…"

"You have enough money to be able to afford moving out of your old flat without economic hardship, as can obviously be deduced from the fact that you are now wearing clothes far more expensive than anything you used to wear before, and yet you've received no promotion at work. That's certainly quite strange, isn't it? Care to explain the sudden increase in your funds?"

Molly stared at him wide-eyed, her mouth hanging open in surprise. Finally, she felt herself regain composure. She squared her shoulders and responded hotly, "Sherlock Holmes, you stay out of it. I—My… my personal life is none of your concern." She defiantly crossed her arms across her chest.

Sherlock cocked his head to the side, observing her with the cold, calculating gaze she always remembered him having. It was so strange how so much time had passed, and yet he had barely changed, especially since her life had changed so dramatically since she'd last seen him.

"Ah, I see. You're seeing someone. Someone quite wealthy, by the looks of it."

Molly blushed, her cheeks red as tomatoes, in response. "I—No, I'm—I'm not… I'm not seeing anyone. I—It's nothing…" she quickly babbled. What did he care if she _was_ seeing someone?

He furrowed his eyebrows, watching her closely. Molly, who had always dreamt of him paying so much attention to her, now found that the last thing she wanted at the moment was his attention. She just wanted him to ignore her, as usual.

"There's something you don't want me to know, Molly Hooper, and I intend to find out exactly what it is," he finally spoke, turning back to the microscope and ignoring her again.

Molly spent the rest of the day with her nerves on edge—worrying that Sherlock would find out that she was working for Jim or that Jim would think Sherlock was using her to get to him and decide she was no longer as useful as she was a burden. When she was headed back home after work that day, she made certain that neither Sherlock nor any suspicious homeless people (she'd learned of Sherlock's homeless network when she'd helped him fake his death) were following her back to Jim's. She was in trouble now—she knew that—but she had no idea how to fix it. She headed straight for the library once she got to the estate, deciding to try to distract herself from her worries by reading. Instead of reading, however, she just ended up pacing through rows and rows of books, still mulling over her earlier conversation with Sherlock and trying to figure out what she should do about it. Should she tell Jim?

Molly hadn't even spoken to him in a week, because _she'd_ been avoiding _him_. She thought he was probably angry enough at her already that she shouldn't mention Sherlock's meddling, right? But what if Sherlock _did_ find out she was working for Jim, what then? She continued to nervously pace through the library, desperately trying to come up with a solution to her problem.

_I would be inviting you to dinner right now, but Thomas has stormed over again. So sorry love. -JM_

"What you did Edward was a disaster! People were injured! Part of the table was on fire! Edward... Ed are you listening to me!" Thomas screamed across the table.

Having his mind on more important matters, one in particular being Molly... In fact it was all Molly he began to realize. He found Sherlock was being an attention whore by flaunting his pet all around the papers which annoyed him greatly. After the night he left, Jim sensed it was now Molly who was the one doing the avoiding and he was now experiencing what it was like at the other end. Figures. Bored in the man's tirade, Sebastian kept nudging him to focus when Jim noticed something.

"Wasn't there someone who came with you Thomas?"

"Wow you can easily get lost in this place, can't you?" Robert finally spoke up after watching Molly for some time.

Molly spun around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She stared at the man, and she briefly thought she'd seen him before, but she couldn't figure out where. "I- I'm sorry, I... Who are you?" she asked with wide eyes, taking a step back away from the man.

"Victoria, is me little Robbie from the party of last week, the banquet. Edward got Boss real cross. Twisting his knickers over the ordeal," he answered casually and decided to linger near a shelf, observing the titles, "So what is this, you live with him? Seem pretty close for him isn't it, with him being your Boss and stuff."

Molly gulped, squaring her shoulders and forcing herself to meet Robert's eye. "I- I don't see how that's any of your business," she replied, "Ji-Edward is my... my friend as well as my boss, and I'm not saying anything else on the matter." She nodded decisively.

"Mhm. So that night when you two were dancin' and his constant urge to look at you was all for show?" He cocked his head in interest and snapped the book shut he had in his hand, moving back to her, "So then I was just imagining it?"

"He- he didn't have a constant urge to look at me," she responded. _Did he?_ she wondered to herself. She could feel her cheeks turning red as she remembered that Jim had walked her home and kissed her after that party. "I- we're just..." she paused, stopping herself. "Stop it. This is none of your business," she finally said, giving him an angry look that didn't come off as angry as it should've because of the fact that she was blushing furiously.

"Oh that makes everything easier then," Robert's hand shot to her wrist and roughly pulled her to him, "so then that makes you open, brilliant." He held her by the shoulder with his other hand and forced her to sit on the couch.

"More comfortable eh, sweet?"

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Let go of me. I- I'm not interested," she glared up at him. She considered trying to make a run for it, but he was blocking her from getting up from the couch and she probably couldn't outrun him anyways. She gulped, still glaring up at him, and added, "Leave me alone."

"I can't possible really. Not to mention I think you might be lyin' or maybe just stupid," he said before pinning her right arm his hand and running a finger on the side of her neck with his finger, "It's just us. In here allll alone... isn't that right?"

"Stop it," Molly repeated, but this time her voice held more fear than resolve. She used the hand that he wasn't pinning to try to push him away. "I-I said I'm not interested. I- I'll..." unable to think of what she'd do if he didn't leave her alone, she continued, her voice shaking, "Just... Just leave me alone."

Instead he smirked and pinned her other wrist to the back of the couch. "How can I when you are so _lovely_ as this really? And the poor bastard just let's you go this easily? Pathetic. I'm doing him a favor then." Robert sat in her lap to further weigh her down and licked the side of her throat, "Lovely... now you mustn't scream sweet. If anything I'll explain how _desperate_ his poor little pet was and how she was begging me to do so. I'll tell him how you asked me for it. How you were so willing to talk away from this job that you went through me."

Molly continued to glare at him, gritting her teeth. "J-Edward wouldn't believe that. He wouldn't," she said, her tone making it clear that she knew Jim wouldn't believe that story, and then added between gritted teeth, "Leave. Me. Alone, Robert."

"He's just using you, you know? If what my Boss says he uses people to his wish before tossing them like rubbish. The only one that has stuck around with him long enough is that personal body guard of 'is, so don't keep your heart up sweet. He'll use you to a means, but at least I won't let you go to waste." From there, his left hand covered Molly's mouth and he bit into her skin of her neck, sucking hungrily.

The pain caused her to whimper, trying to break free of his hold. Her now-freed hand clenched onto his arm that was covering her mouth, trying to get him to let go so that she could scream for help, but he was too strong for her to fight off. In a flash she suddenly felt like an idiot for not having screamed for help or run away earlier when she still had the chance. Giving up on trying to pull his hand off her mouth, she did the first thing that came to mind- she bit his hand as hard as she could so that he'd have to let go from the pain.

"Bitch!" Robert slapped her hard across the face, leaving a good red mark in its place, "that was the worst mistake you ever made."

"No yours was when you broke into my libr- Molly?" Jim froze in the doorway, at first only seeing Robert stoop over something and then realizing it was a person. A woman... Molly.

"Ohh, Edward. How odd, her name was Victoria wasn't it?" Robert was startled but grunted into a smile, still holding her down.

Tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain of the slap, Molly used her free arm to try to push Robert away from her. "Let go of me!" she insisted angrily, and looked over to Jim for help. "P-Please Jim, make him leave me alone. Please," she begged, panicking and looking to him with fearful eyes.

Jim barely registered anything Molly said as he began to walk toward Robert, utterly silent and the man scrambled up from Molly and backed away.

"Now you stay back you hear'! Now! She told me how she wanted to get away from you alrigh'! So back off!" Robert shouted after pulling out a switch blade. Without losing pace, Jim walked further to him, and as Robert rounded the fireplace backwards, Jim slipped his hand down and picked up the poker without breaking stride. Finally Robert swung his armed hand at him and Jim side stepped it, winding back his arms and swinging the rod across Robert's face, knocking out teeth and spitting blood.

Again.

And again.

There was no keeping count how many times Jim struck at the body before him, only knowing his expressionless face got sprayed with blood and another good suit of his was ruined once more. For some time now there was no movement underneath him and little resemblance of a man remained. Finished with his work, Jim looked up to Molly sadly.

"Molly... he hurt you. My darling girl he hurt you..."

Eyes transfixed, she sat there, silently taking in the horrific scene. Her whole body was shaking like a leaf, and tears still continued to streak down her cheeks. A reply was needed, but no matter how many times Molly opened and closed her mouth, no words came out. _Shock, _the Doctor's voice inside her mind explained, as she stared at Jim, _You're in shock. _But she couldn't force herself to respond, regardless of whether she understood that she was in shock or not. She briefly wondered if maybe she was having a panic attack- not unlikely, seeing as she had just almost been raped and had then watched Jim brutally murder her would-be rapist in front of her eyes.

"Edward?! Edward!? Where the devil are you?" Thomas almost rushed past the library before entering inside with Sebastian trailing behind him, "We still can't find- E-Edward?" His eyes found the lump of flesh at Jim's feet and he cautiously neared yet keeping his distance to peer over. Sebastian placed his hand on the hilt of his gun to be ready, for once scared by Jim's look. How blank it was, neither rage or pure insanity. He was just there. In existence.

Turning his head to his guest, Jim dropped the poker with a clatter and stepped over to Thomas who shrank away, falling to his knees. With his hand, Thomas was picked up by the scruff of his shirt and held up by Jim who began to carry him to the door.

"Jim..." Sebastian's tone of warning.

"Basement." The only word Jim uttered before exiting the room with Thomas screaming in his arms. Not willing to stop him, Sebastian ran over to Molly when he knew neither of them would come back for awhile.

"You alright?"

Another moment passed before she gulped, looking at Sebastian with a look of horror still. "He... He... Robert almost ra... And Jim just... He... I-" she forced herself to take a deep breath, "No, I'm not-I'm... I- I think I'm in shock... And- and possibly having a panic attack."

"Hey, hey, shhh," Sebastian awkwardly pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, "you probably are having one. It's ok I got you."

Without needing to ask twice Molly clung to him, still trembling and tears still silently streaking down her cheeks. "I- I feel lightheaded," she mumbled with a shaky voice, "and- and like I- I can't breathe." She was definitely having a panic attack. "I... I want to go home," she whispered, and she wasn't really sure if she meant the pool house or her old home, far far away from here.

"Alright..." Sebastian picked her up in his arms and began to lead her outside. He purposely took the long way through the mansion in order to avoid passing the door of the basement, and in Molly's house, helped her off with her shoes and sat her on the edge of the bed. Guessing where her pajamas were, he pulled out a pair and observed her, finding the poor woman literally stuck.

"Is there anyway I can help you out... out of your clothes. I promise I won't- well, stupid."

The voice of the man made her slightly jump and then Molly glanced up at him for a moment with fear in her eyes, but the fear quickly receded. This was Sebastian. There was no need to worry about him... doing anything to her. Still, she tried to force herself to be strong. "No, no- I- I can just... I'll just go to the- the bathroom," she said, standing up from the edge of the bed, "I'll- I'll just be a moment."

Another deep breath was taken, enough to give Molly the strength to sit up and make her way over to the bathroom. The pajamas Sebastian had pulled out for her were clutched in her hand, though she managed to change, and stepped back out a few moments later, rubbing at her neck where a bruise was already forming where Robert had-

She felt herself take a sharp breath, not wanting to recall those memories, especially not so soon. Quickly Molly walked back over to where Sebastian was and, staring down at the floor, whispered, "I- I'm afraid to sleep, because..." She was particularly afraid of the nightmares that today's events would produce. She glanced up at him, forcing herself to stop burdening Sebastian, "I- I mean... Just... Just ignore me, I'm just... Sorry. I- I just... I don't know. Nevermind. Th-thank you for... for bringing me back here."

Out of habit, Sebastian had a cigarette in his mouth but knew not to light it in her presence. "I'm sleeping in the living room tonight alright. So, here," he lightly nudged her in bed and drew the sheet over her, "Jim would kill me if anything else happened. So go to sleep then." The sniper looked down to her tucked away, he planted a light kiss on Molly's head before making himself comfortable outside.


End file.
